Only You Can See
by Pietro-4-eva
Summary: Kali, or so she calls herself, doesn't know who she is. Just after she came to accept the hopeless delinquit image she had created for herself she feels as if the world abandoned her in an endless void of confusion when she developes a strange power.
1. The Unknown

Well… this was originally an interactive fanfiction (both choose your adventure and you based), but I took a look at the rules and I saw they were against the rules so I had to fix it up with my own OC and completely rewrite it. Hehe, I L.O.V.E. interactive fanfictions… I wonder why they'd be against the rules. IDK! (I'm listening for anyone who wants to explain why, btw)

This is my first… X-Men Evolution fanfic so I hope you like it. **I DON'T OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…WELL… I OWN MY OC, KALI. **Anyway, I don't want to rant for too long so… please comment! ENJOY!

Oh, by the way. It didn't occur to me that my OC's power was just like something that came out of Fullmetal Alchemist until someone told me, I want to say that was unintentional and sorry for that. I wrote the original story before FMA even came out in the US. Actually the main character's power was influenced by the idea of magicians.

-Pietro-4-Eva

Chapter 1: The Unknown

_SLASH! The ominous figure cut into the hero's chest. He gripped his chest and felt the massive wound as he shrieked louder than any banshee known to the human race. He tried standing up as the blood pulps gushed out. His vision faded as he wobbled to protect the world. Staggering at first, he eventually picked up speed, as he tried to get to the ominous figure's weak spot. This is it, the final battle, this one hit determined the fate of the entire world. And… and-_

_"I'll take that," a fairly tall man with short light hair and glasses took the book away from the girl. He continued, "You know Kali, if you could only pay attention to class instead of reading in your little fantasy world, you may actually pass my class." The class looked at Kali snickering as the teacher gave her yet another detention slip._

_"Can I at least have it by the end of class?" Kali asked. She dug into her bag and pulled out a big stack of colorful papers. The top Pink layer were detention slips, the next layer were orange Sunday school papers, the Blue layer were counselor meetings, and the Green papers were principle meetings. She had a big stack already and the school year just barely started._

_"I'll think about it," the teacher responded as he shoved the book in his desk._

_The teacher tried to get back to his lecture on persuasive essays and how a good conclusion could affect the entire thing when Kali raised her voice and interrupted, "But this is English class! I have a right to read!"_

_He sighed, "Keep it up Kali and you'll get both a detention and a Saturday school" The other students giggled and snickered louder, Kali sank deep into her seat as she cursed under her breath. She spent the rest of class looking at the clock. Lunch was next, her haven, where she can be alone in solitude._

_Finally the lunch bell rang. She got up and immediately walked up to her teacher. "Can I have the book back?"_

_He reached into his desk to get the book but then he stopped and suddenly asked, "Kali, where do you plan on going after High School?"_

_'Here it goes again…' Kali thought to herself. She's gotten this speech many times since she entered High School. It made her wonder why teachers, no, why everyone would just leave her alone and stop worrying about her. She didn't know what she was doing after high school, she didn't know what she was going to do for a career, and she for sure didn't know how her life would plan out anywhere past lunch. So why bother asking? She shook her head, "I don't know, and I don't care. Just give me back my book!" He refused to give her back the book without adding a polite 'please'. Once she did, he gave her a disappointed look and he handed her the book. She hurried out of the class before he added more to the speech by suggesting classes, tutoring, or even summer school. She knew once they get into that part of the speech they'll give her the forms, watch her sign them, then she'd have to worry about another class she was eventually going to blow off._

_She hurried to her usual spot, the music room. No one was usually in there and when other students where there, they have never bothered her. Once in the small auditorium she sat in one of the chairs on stage. There, yet another teacher approached her. "Kali, just the girl I was looking for."_

_Kali looked up, "Oh hey…" She paused. She couldn't remember her last name. She took a guess, "Smith?"_

_She looked at Kali strangely for a second, "No. Mrs. Sampson."_

_"Oh yeah, that's it," she started, "So were you able to squeeze me in for the dance Sampson?"_

_"That's MRS. Sampson," she corrected. Kali never calls a teacher Mrs. or Mr. She usually called them just by their last name. Kali never quite understood why that bothered them. "Well anyway, I was able to get you in the dance. Do you want to be the opening act or the closing act?" she asked._

_"Opening," she answered quickly. Kali was planning on performing at her school dance. She wanted to sing a few songs. Even at a young age Kali loved singing, dancing, and being in the spotlight. This dance was her chance to get her 15 minutes of fame. Kali was hoping to get the opening act so she can get there, sing, get out. Everything about this dance was going her way for once._

_Mrs. Sampson noted Kali on her clipboard, "Okay, now I have to look for Amber and tell her she's the closing act" Mrs. Sampson left the room._

_Kali smiled, 'Amber wont like that.' Amber was the most popular girl in school. Everyone wanted to suck up to her in hopes that they will rise up the stupid popularity chart. But as far as Kali was concerned Amber was a first class manipulative bitch; she always had been since they first met in elementary school. And Kali was once again alone in the closed in sanctuary of her mind._

_She began reading her book once more until she felt a sharp pain in her hands. The sudden pain caused her to drop her books and yell. Kali crossed her arms and buried her hands between her stomach and her arms and balled them into fists; she curled forward trying to subdue the pain with the pressure. She whimpered to herself, "What's happening? Why am I hurting like this?" Suddenly the pain subsided she grabbed a small piece of metal she found close by on the floor. She squeezed the metal in her palms. Her hands felt warm. The warmness was calming, she didn't know nor care why her palms were suddenly warm as long as it worked. Soon enough the pain vanished. She opened her hand to throw away the piece of metal. But there was no longer a tiny scrap of metal in her hand. It was replaced with a chain. She looked at it confused. "What's going on?" She said to herself out loud. People always warned her, 'Curiosity killed the cat' but that never stopped her before. She dropped the chain and grabbed a rough piece of bark from the tree in the corner of the building. Kali closed her hands in a fist and tried it again. Several seconds later she opened her hand to reveal a crisp new $20 bill. Excitement and terror filled every inch of her body. 'Where did these strange powers come from?' she thought to herself. The bell rang, breaking her concentration. She shoved the money in her pocket and left the auditorium to her next class. 'oh joy, science...' she thought sarcastically._

_After school she took the long way home, the sudden appearance of her 'power' and the upcoming dance distracted her and she skipped her detention, for once accidentally. She skimmed through a binder full of songs she wrote over the past couple of years. She wrote songs varying from love songs to break up songs to even suicidal songs; though she wasn't suicidal. She thought about what kind of music she should play, she decided techno and soft rock will be fine, it was going to be mostly couples anyway. Each song ended the same way; written and composed by Kali Anderson, Kali swallowed hard. That name didn't suit her; Kali honestly didn't know if that was her real name in the first place. For as long as she known she lived on her own, she knows she had to have a mother and father at some point of her life, but what about siblings? As far as she was concerned her family died, or something like that. It never crossed her mind to search for them. If they were alive she was certain they would have tried looking for her by now. Every time she looked at her name, she'd always wonder about how life could be different if she had a different name. The more she thought about it the more she wondered about it. Would she talk different? Would she be passing school? Would she have a family to come home to?_

_Okay, not the best thing ever. Sorry about the ending, my English teachers always did tell me I had to think of better ways to end my essays. (I think the same goes for my stories too.) Since this is my first story I think I should mention that I'll update and fix up chapters as much as possible, buuuuuut (Their is always a but) my computer is screwed up. So I won't get to update as much as I'd like to. I hoped you liked it enough to read Chapter 2 though. Where the PietroxKali pairing might come in! ^-^ (It's a definate maybe). Please commen! I'll give you a cookie! -shows off a chibi pietro cookie that says: "Thank you for commenting"- =0w0=_


	2. Just for a Moment

Author's note:

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to hear my stories aren't totally horrible crap no one wants to read or review. (I've been practicing my writing skills… =^w^=) Oh, and to answer my first comment by the anonymous reviewer, unfortunately when it comes to school I am like Kali. (So I can't really be offended if it's true, now can I?) But hey, I'm acting more like a good girl; I've only gotten 5 detentions and 3 counselor meetings. Yay for me! BTW, I hope you guys don't mind cussing, if you do TURN BACK NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Haha, that's just a friendly warning. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Just for a Moment

Kali watched the auditorium fill with people from behind the curtains. Unfortunately for her, she knew most of them. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and for her to turn around. Kali was face to face with a very infuriated Amber. "You bitch," she yelled. Kali tilted her head like a confused dog and smiled, "Now that's not very nice, why would you call me that?"

Amber glared, "I was supposed to open! I am much better than all these talent less losers! You better give me your spot, these people paid to hear music; Not your garbage!" Amber went on and on in the same pissed off tone. Kali's eyes skimmed around the room. She hated paying attention to people like Amber. Then again, who wouldn't?

Suddenly a fun idea popped into her head. 'This is where drama class pays off,' Kali thought to herself. She looked Amber straight in the eyes and interrupted her in a shaky voice, "You're so right,"

"Excuse me?" Amber snapped. She was smart enough to realize Hell would freeze over before Kali would ever agree with her.

"I said, you're right," she repeated. "I can't go out there. When I think about it I feel sick to my stomach. You should take my spot." Kali did her best impression fo the girls who constantly suck up to her.

Amber smiled, "That's more I like it." She let go of Kali and started leading her to Mrs. Sampson who was helping the other students get ready.

Kali took two steps behind Amber, and she snatched her arms. Amber was wearing a charm bracelet, Kali took a charm as Amber struggled to free herself. Kali used her new abilities to then change the bracelet into handcuffs. The handcuffs tightly locked around Ambers wrists. Amber froze, "What the Hell? How did you do that?" Kali put her hands behind her back as she transformed the ripped off charm into a key. Kali is pretty cold hearted, but she wasn't heartless. She showed off the key to Amber. Amber became hysterical, "C'mon Kali, give me the key. Do it before I get someone to beat you up! You freak!"

'Such a brat,' Kali thought to herself. She grinned as she threw the key out an open window into the darkness of the night sky. "Fetch." Amber watched the key fly out the window. She stared at Kali wide eyed; too amazed Kali would do such a thing. "I'd go out and look for it before the dance starts," Kali added. Amber looked at her frustrated and annoyed now. "Look for it! How? I'm handcuffed behind my back!" she snapped in an even angrier voice. Kali smirked, "You got a brain, figure it out yourself." she looked at the clock. "You have 10 minutes." Amber rushed out the building. She knew she wouldn't make the opening but she could at least try to make her original spot. Kali sat on a chair as she waited for her cue to get on stage.

Out on the dance floor four boys managed to sneak into the dance. They stood around the nearest table. One boy, a fairly tall, Dark Brown haired boy tossed a file onto the table and opened it. Inside was all information gathered on Kali since kindergarten. "Do we even need any of this stuff?" the boy asked asked.

Another boy, much shorter who had slightly lighter hair dug through the file quickly and pulled out Kali's most recent school picture. "We might need this." He tossed all the other info in the trash. The boys looked at the picture. "She's kind of cute," he added. The others nodded in agreement. Unlike most school pictures where kids were forced to sit still and smile. Kali's picture was posed. She sat at an angle brought one shoulder forward, her head down, and winked as she stuck out her tongue. It was definitely a unique school picture.

The boys split up and searched among the crowd, they didn't see her. They all met up at the table; "Are you certain Mystique said she'd be here?" the third boy asked. He was just as tall as the first boy and he had an unusual silver colored hair.

"She wouldn't have sent us here if she wasn't," the first boy pointed out. The lights around the building dimmed. There Kali stood on the stage as her first song started to blare out of the speakers.

The silver haired boy looked at the picture then at Kali. He smirked, "We have a match. Hey guys, you all sit back and relax. I can deal this on my own." The shrugged and sat down. The silver haired boy stood in front of the stage by the speakers. He leaned on the stage a bit as he gave Kali a cocky smile. Kali glanced down at him through the corner of her eye as she started singing.

Several songs passed and Kali was on her final song. She ended with a nice and slow love song, like Mrs. Sampson forced her to do. Finally the music died and she announced the next singer. Yet another techno artist. As soon as she got off stage the Silver Haired boy called her over. Kali came over. "Yes?" she asked.

He started off casual, "Hey, you sing really well. What group were the songs by?" He gave her the same cocky, yet, playful smile.

"Thanks," She started. "Actually I wrote all those songs myself." she added with a grin. The new singer started to sing. Kali looked up at her for a moment.

The silver haired boy took out his hand, "My name is Pietro, by the way." Kali shook his hand and she introduced herself. They talked a bit more and soon enough the song was ending and another was starting. "Uhm, I hope I'm not being too... forward... but would you like to dance?"

Kali smiled, "Sure, it couldn't hurt," she added in a playful tone "If you think you can keep up."

Pietro led her to the dance floor. Pietro liked dancing, but he was usually only as good as his partner. Fortunately for him Kali was an excellent dancer. Kali was keeping pace with the song the whole time. Once the song became faster she wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck and moved in closer. Almost simultaneously, Pietro moved his hands to her hips. Some people close by them on the dance floor stopped and watched them. Others attempted to copy the dance themselves. Once the song ended the dancers clapped. Kali buried her face in her hands blushing. When she starts feeling the rhythm of a song she closes out everyone but her partner; when she dances with one. She had no idea almost the entire room was watching.

Pietro moved his head down to her ear. "Can I talk to you outside?" she whispered. Kali nodded and followed him close behind. He opened the door and smiled charmingly, "Ladies first." As Kali walked through the door Pietro smiled at his small group of friends and mouthed, 'too easy'.

Pietro and Kali didn't wander off too far; they went to a secluded forest area near the park, since no one comes there at night. When they got there they sat down on a bench. Pietro touched her cheek, his fingers slid down under her chin as he gently moved her head to face him. "Your face isn't red anymore," he pointed out with a grin. Kali blushed. "Never mind," he softly laughed. He looked into her unique Purple eyes. 'Wait, Purple? I swear they were Brown in the picture," he thought to himself. He knew it was definitely her mutant abilities but it couldn't be just that. He needed to bring up her powers, avoiding the word mutant as long as possible. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I guess not," she replied. She turned around, facing Pietro.

Pietro paused thinking of a way to put it. "Has anything changed recently?" He asked; another pause. "Like… a new talent," he added.

"A new talent, no, at least I don't think so." Kali replied. She picked her words very cautiously. Pietro smiled looking at her strange. "What?" she asked.

"You liar," he replied. Kali's face looked shocked; she wondered how he could possibly know about anything. Pietro knew Kali would deny it for quite a while; she must have developed it recently. "Tell you what, let's make a deal, I'll show you my powers if you show me yours," he bargained. Kali was shocked, she thought she was the only "freak" she didn't know what to say about it so she agreed. Pietro stood up and walked out a bit from Kali, "Okay, here it goes." Pietro had an incredible ability; he was fast, really fast. When Kali thought he proved his point she expected him to stop, but he didn't; he kept going. A few seconds later Kali could see him coming back if she squinted hard enough. Soon enough he came back. In his hand he held a beautiful Redish-Pink Rose. He offered it to Kali, "Here."

Kali smiled and accepted it. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "It must be really helpful, huh?"

Pietro smiled, "Well, it does have its advantage," he answered. "But there is a disadvantage to it."

Kali didn't think of any disadvantages to his ability, "Like what?" She asked.

"Boredom," Pietro replied. Kali looked confused. Pietro explained further, "Since I'm so fast everyone seems slow, so I often get bored very quickly."

"That really sucks, school must be a pain in the ass," Kali said. Pietro nodded. "You kept your part of the deal, so I guess I have to keep mine. Uh… as a warning, I think I should tell you it maybe kinda lame." She skimmed the surrounding area. She saw a fallen birds' nest. She took the nest apart and used the twigs and leaves. She put it in her hands and concentrated. She opened her hand to show off a miniature bear made of wood. The bare was no larger than a flash drive. "I told you it was going to be lame. I can't make anything bigger than a tennis ball. Every time I try it falls apart."

"You just need practice," he encouraged her to keep it up and practice.

He told her about the brotherhood, he promised her she would find help if she needed it. There was only one catch, she had to move. Kali liked the idea, and there was nothing in this small town for her anyway. It's not like anyone would miss her. "Yeah, I'll go." She walked with Pietro to meet the other members of the brotherhood.

Back at the dance the remaining three boys stood in front of her. Pietro introduced them. He walked to the tall dark brown haired boy, "This is Lance. Sometimes he goes by Avalanche though." She went to the shorter boy with the Brunet hair, "This is Todd, and we sometimes call him Toad." Kali thought that nickname was a bit strange. He introduced the final boy, he was large with a Blonde Mohawk, "And this is Fred, also known as Blob." Kali wondered if he made that nickname himself or if people started calling him that. Kali introduced herself politely.

Lance instructed Kali on what they were going to do. "Okay, we're going to leave Tomorrow morning, use this time to pack up and say your goodbyes." Kali didn't have anyone to say goodbye to so all she had to do was pack up.

The brotherhood dropped Kali to her house. She packed up a backpack and three duffle bags worth of clothes. Kali dressed up, had a snack, and went to bed.

The following morning Kali woke up early. She walked around the house. This might be the last time she will ever see this house again. She sat on the couch and reminisced about her life, or, however much she can remember. Kali can only vaguely remember the last four years of her life. Everything before that was a complete blur. The boys drove by her house. Pietro got out of the car to get her. He greeted her at the door. He helped her get her stuff into the car as he asked her if she really needed all these clothes. The rest of the boys greeted her in the car. They drove off to the airport.

Throughout the airplane ride she thought about the good times at school; surprisingly she was already starting to miss the place. She missed all the people she's fought with, all the detentions; she even missed the long boring speeches about her future. She cracked a smile, she was sure she was going to get all that stuff in her new school.

After several hours they got off the airplane, Lance led the group to his regular car, still parked in the same place it was parked days ago. He drove them to the old wooden boarding house. Kali was the last to walk in. The house wasn't really messy, it was just a bit broken down, Kali didn't really mind though.

"Mystique said you can have her room, she's done living with us." Fred told Kali. "It's just up the stairs and to the left," he pointed at the second floor.

Kali walked up stairs to unpack. She saw the huge gloriously designed room. She looked amazed trying to find the right words she said, "This… this is my room? Wicked." She tossed her bags on the bed.

She saw a letter on the desk, it read:

Alchemy,

Welcome to the brotherhood, these boys finally drove my patience. I'll be watching you all from a distance, while you're out of school that is. I have already enrolled you into Bayville High, and I will see you on your fist day. I hope your new room is to your liking.

Mystique

'Alchemy?' Kali wondered. She then remembered that all the boys had their own strange nickname she assumed Alchemy was hers. Kali walked out of the room, the letter still in her hands, as she saw the boys acting… well… like boys. They had already started mocking and teasing each other. Kali smiled happily, even though she had just met them they had already grown on her. She felt a strange feeling; Kali was very unsure what it could be; joy, acceptance, or even belonging. She was happy she felt the strange emotion. Even if it was just for a moment.

Finally! I wish I got the chance to type up chapter 3 but my schedule is all screwy, darn you star test! Well I hoped you all liked it! (Comment plz!) Thanks for reading.

-Pietro-4-Eva


	3. Locked in Emotions

Authors note:

Chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews guys! *luffs* Do I still need to mention that I don't own X-men: Evolution and all that obvious stuff? Well, if I do, there you go. I like using my own lingo (Haha, I love that word… lingo…. Liiingoooo…. Well I guess you can call it that) and I use foreign words a lot randomly. So if I use one and I don't explain what it means in the text it will show up at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway, here's more randomness while I avoid the actual plot line. Haha! Jk, jk…

Chapter 3: Locked in Emotions

If the brightly lit room didn't wake Kali up, the monotonous shrilling beeps from her alarm clock did the trick. Kali rose and sluggishly walked to her new vanity mirror. She glanced at herself and continued to her dresser. She paused. Just as slowly as she had been walking before, she approached the mirror yet again. There was something odd but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her eyes were Orange. 'What the Hell?' she thought. Kali calmly leaned closer to the mirror; still Orange. She squinted and rubbed her eyes they were still Orange. Kali's eyes widened and she freaked. 'What the fu- what happened?' Kali started to breath faster, simultaneously, so did her heart. She leaned forward onto the mirror. "Okay, okay… calm down girl," Kali whispered to herself. She didn't want to wake the boys, she also didn't want them to hear her talking to herself either. She was freaky enough. Freaky enough, Kali lightly laughed at the thought. She knew what half these boys are capable of doing, and she still had the nerve to call herself a freak. Kali looked back up at the mirror. Brown eyes. Now awake, Kali looked for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt. And a black and white hat with a skull design. She posed in front of the mirror and left.

The whole house was silent. Before thinking rationally her mind raced with all possibilities. Maybe they left. Maybe their still sleeping. Do they usually get to school on time? Wait, what day is it? I swear if it's Saturday I'll- her mind slowed down to a gentile stop. Pietro was still here. He was sitting at the table scribbling answers onto his homework. He glanced up at her, "Morning," and once again he looked down and continued scribbling answers. Kali smiled at him and walked to the pantry she opened it, it was empty. She continued staring in it, knowing very well it was empty. Pietro put his pen down. "Staring at it isn't going to magically make food appear," Pietro pointed out.

Finally Kali closed the doors, "Yeah, yeah. I know." She sighed. Her stomach growled and she hugged it.

"Couldn't you use your powers to make something?" Pietro asked.

Kali hopped up and sat on the counter top. "I need food to make it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Wanna get something to eat?" Kali looked up at Pietro and nodded. "Oh wait, I have no cash. Sorry."

"I do." Kali replied.

Pietro stood up. "Then what are we waiting for." While outside Kali ripped off a piece of bark, and just like before she counterfeited herself a crisp new 50 dollar bill.

A little under half an hour later the other boys had woken up. Lance looked around. He opened Pietro's door. He wasn't there. He opened Kali's door. She wasn't there. Lance made his way downstairs. Fred was filling his bag up with papers while Todd had his fill of nearby flies. "Kali and Pietro must have left already. Who thinks they're gonna go out?" The other boys agreed.

"How long do you guys actually think they're gonna go out?" Todd asked.

"I'd bet a week," Lance betted.

"Naw, 2 and a half weeks," Fred replied.

"Hey, she's cute. I'll be the optimistic one and give them a month… and a half maybe," Todd took a few more flies in.

"That's kind of pushing it, don't you think? Pietro's idea of a 'long term' relationship was a little over a week." Todd shrugged.

They walked together talking about music, movies, and other stuff. They made their way to the food court. "Where do you wanna go?" Pietro asked.

Kali though about it. "Well, I don't eat meat…"

Pietro looked shocked, he had never met anyone who doesn't eat any kind of meat before. "Seriously?" He asked. Kali nodded. "Subway it is." They decided to eat at Subway instead of walking to school. While sitting there Pietro decided to ask Kali some questions. "If we're gonna work together I may as well get to know you better. Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"Go for it," Kali responded. She stabbed her salad with the fork.

"What kind of music do you like?" Kali answered quickly, techno was hands down her favorite type of music. Pietro thought about his next question. "What's your favorite color?" Just like the last question Kali answered without thinking and she gave him a one word answer yet again, green. "Okay, uh, do you have a brother or sister?"

Unlike how she had answered before Kali didn't say anything. "Honestly? I don't know."

Her answer was strange. He quickly blurted out a few guesses, "Parents divorced? Died at a young age? Adopted? Oh! How about yo-"

Kali cut him off before he could add anymore to his list. "I can't remember anything before I was 12. I have no memory of my parents, brothers or sisters, if I had any," She smiled at him. "Who needs them anyway. I turned out okay. Sure I get a little disobedient… okay a lot. But who doesn't every once and a while.

They got up and headed out for school. "When you get your schedule I could help you find your classes." Pietro told her. Kali nodded. Once they arrived at Bavillle High, Pietro showed her to the principal's office. Kali walked in on her own.

A woman with short Dark Brown hair, deep blue eyes, and in a Purpleish-Blue suit was sitting at the desk. She motioned Kali to sit down. Kali did as she's told. "How do you like your new room?" The principal asked her.

"Room?" Kali asked, unaware of who she was really talking to.

"How rude, I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Mystique. I take it you've read my letter?"

"Oh yes. I have. And the room is fine." She wasn't sure if fine was the right word. But there was nothing Kali could do now.

"This is like transferring to other schools. Here's some paperwork you must fill out before I give you your schedule." Mystique handed her a thin stack of papers and a pen. Kali skimmed through the papers and signed.

Meanwhile, Pietro stood outside the door waiting. He suddenly saw Todd coming towards him. "Pietro, I'd hate to break it to you, man, but, uh, Sidney is coming."

"Seriously? Now? Can you wait here and show Kali to her classes then?" Todd agreed and waited for her outside. Pietro hurried off.

Kali stepped out of the office holding her schedule. She looked around to see that Pietro wasn't there. She did notice Todd though. "Hey Todd, where'd Pietro go?"

Pietro didn't tell Todd he had to lie to her. "He told me to show you to your classes. He had to go hide."

"Hide? I'm not that scary am I?" Kali asked.

"Not from you. Pietro doesn't like how awkward bumping into an ex is. As soon as he gets himself a new girlfriend he gets over it. So, I guess you can say he doesn't like bumping into his last girlfriend. If he didn't like seeing his other girlfriends I'm sure he'd be at a different school or something."

Kali showed Todd her schedule, "Where's my first class?" She asked.

Todd looked at it, "Oh, I go to that class after lunch. C'mon, It's not too far." Todd showed her the way there. It wasn't long before they pass by a girl. She was tall, yet she still wore high heels. The most annoying thing about her was her bright red hair, obviously dyed. You could say she was wearing a tank top and shorts. But her shorts were so short it could pass of as underwear. And it was obvious she was wearing too much make-up. Her face didn't match her neck, Kali was sure if you were close enough you would see a line across her neck where the make-up stopped. When the girl was far enough Todd whispered, "That is Pietro's ex, Sidney."

Kali took one last glance and replied, "She looks like a skank." That comment came out a bit louder than Kali hopped for.

Sidney turned around, "Excuse me? Do you have something to say to me bitch?"

Kali turned and smiled. "Who me?" She pointed to herself. "Nope."

"When I'm through with you I swear!" Sidney took Kali by the shirt, causing a scene. The other students stopped and watched. In response Kali stood there motionless.

Kali would have probably been punched, slapped, scratched, or whatever Sidney was capable of doing but Mystique came outside to see what all the noise was about. "Let her go," Mystique ordered.

Sidney let go of Kali and muttered, "I'm not through with you yet." She walked off.

Mystique looked over at Kali. "Please tell me I didn't open my doors to yet another delinquent."

"Heh, sorry to be the first to tell you that small detail. Uh, is my record wiped clean since it's a new school and all?"

"I think I'm going to regret this but why?" Mystique replied.

"Well, I'm 1 fight away from a suspension and I'm 1 suspension away from being expelled." Kali answered back, as if it was no problem at all.

Mystique looked down and shook her head, "Fine, but stay out of trouble."

"No promises," Kali smiled. She dragged Todd with her to her first class.

Todd looked at the paper. "Here's your first class. This teacher is well… she can be bossy in the morning. I feel sorry for you."

"Then we'll get a long fine. For a week at least. Tausend Dank," Kali replied. Todd stopped her and asked what that last word was. "It means thank you very much. It's German." She explained. Kali spent her time constantly looking in a mirror at her eyes and writing down any facts about them. She'd write down the color and next to it she'd list things like her mood, the time, how bored she was and so on.

Kali was sitting in her 4th period class. She wrote down ideas for new songs as she waited for lunch. She wanted to compare her notes on her eyes as soon as possible. The bell rang, causing Kali's pen to slip making an awkward tail in the middle of the word. She packed up her stuff on her desk. A fairly tall guy with short dirty blonde hair stood behind her. "Hey new girl," he greeted.

Kali turned and faced him, "Hi?"

He grinned, "I'm Mark, I have you in your 2nd and 4th classes," He was very flamboyant. He looked like he was never serious a day in his life.

"Oh, I'm Kali"

"Aw! That's a cute name," he replied. Kali was confused, there was just something about happy-go-lucky people that annoy her to the point of confusion. Besides that Kali had her moments when she almost perfectly fit the Blonde stereotype, the only thing missing was the Blonde hair.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?" He asked.

Kali thought he was being a bit too straight forward. But she was honestly busy today. "I have to go to the library," She answered. Kali grabbed her bag and left the classroom but Mark caught up to her.

"I can show you where it is," Mark seemed like he would have plenty of friends, why he wanted to bother Kali of all people was something Kali would never understand.

"No thanks, I know where it is," Kali responded, she kept walking at the same pace she had been walking before Mark caught up to her.

"No, no! I insist," Mark grinned. His grin was so happy it was stupid, Kali was sure other girls would have found it hot, but she was always different from other girls.

Kali was getting a bit frustrated, "No, I'm good, I know where it is."

"How about we go out then! How's toady after school!" That was way too straight forward for Kali, and the poor guy couldn't take a hint. Kali had to think of a way out of this. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she supposed there was no nice way of saying, 'Not in your life, do us both a favor and chill out, you might want to check up on you damned ADHD.'

"Look, I really have to go, so bye," She hurried faster.

Mark smiled and said, "That wasn't a no!"

"Asinus," Kali mumbled as soon as she realized she lost him. She eventually found her way to the library. Her eyes widened in pure horror to see Mark waiting by the door. "He just doesn't give up."

"Hey babe," he greeted.

"Don't call me that," Kali responded.

"Aw c'mon, I didn't mean to make you mad, so I decided out of the kindness of my heart to help you find your way around school," Kali sighed, if his bouncy and hyper attitude wasn't enough he was also self-centered.

"No thanks," Kali replied. She walked past him to a computer and started typing in the colors and a possible meaning. Her eyes have changed to 4 colors so far. She logged onto google typed in Green drawing she hit enter, no connection. She erased drawing and replaced it with English, no connection. It went on for several minutes before she found a connection. She noted that there was a connection to the word green and neutral. She moved on to the next color. Finally she found a connection to all the words. She looked at the paper, she wrote:

Green: Neutral

Orange: Excited

Blue: Calm

White: Bored

Kali looked at the list. She sank in her seat, these were mood ring comparisons. Her eyes were built in mood rings. She couldn't believe it. Anyone who knew could easily tell when she was happy, mad, sad, lying, jealous. This was horrible. "Why me?" She muttered. Kali closed the page and stared at the list. At that moment she realized this was something she would never speak a word about. No one could know. She personally liked her thoughts and feelings locked inside where they belonged.

I do need to work on my endings some more. Okay let's see:

Tausend Dank (TAU-zent DAHNK): Thousand thanks or thank you very much (German)

Asinus (ASS-e-NOOSE): Literally means donkey, but it's been used as a slang word for ass, meaning a stupid idiot. (Latin)

Well, at least your people get to learn a few foreign words outta this.


	4. Through the Lies

Author's note:

-Ahem- I do not own- okay, you all get the idea! I don't think I still need to say it. I mean, if I did own the X-Men: Evolution series and all it's characters the show would still be running, the Brotherhood would have ruled the world, and I wouldn't be in a fan fiction website… this fic would have been an episode! (Or a spin off, that's good too.) Thank you to all my reviewers! I probably would have quit without you all! I changed a genre from drama to adventure. To clear some things up it's not really an adventure, but it is action; and action was not on the list so I had to pick something close. Okay, well it's time for some good ol' high school drama. And some action. Yay! ;)

And no, I don't speak fluent German. Half my friends take German Class so I picked up on a few random words and phrases.

Through the Lies

Kali's life before the brotherhood was the same thing day in to day out. Get up, dress up, go to school, and go home. But on occasion she'd decide to either skip classes or just skip school altogether. Overall life was dull, hence boring. The brotherhood kept things much more interesting. They were aloud to do whatever they wanted, as long as their mutant secret wasn't revealed of course. Normally, they would sit around after school but Mystique insisted they train. Reasons why were vague for Kali. The day before was the first day the group has ever trained. Training was just like a mini fight, one on one, Mystique paired them up. Sure Kali barely managed to win her match with Todd, but it felt more like a loss with how sore she was, there was even a fairly big bruise on her right shoulder blade, a bruise on her arm, and a cut on her leg. The cut was her own fault though, She realized she should probably avoid using daggers.

This morning Kali walked with Todd and Pietro. While they walked Kali poked at the bruise, it stung, but she liked it. When it came to pain, Kali was strange. She managed to give herself several piercing without numbing herself fine, but if someone pinched her it would feel horrible. Maybe she didn't mind pain when she does it to herself. Todd looked at her poking the bruise. "Hey, uh, sorry about that," he glanced at her bruise and back up to her. Todd didn't aim to hurt her in any way, he assumed she was going to move, if not it should have just pushed her back some.

"It's okay, I got into fights all the time. Besides, it will go away eventually," the boys were only aware of the bruise on her arm, she neglected to tell the about her shoulder bade and wrist. Todd felt bad enough already, she didn't want him to feel any worse. "Just watch, next time you wont even touch me. You only got me yesterday because I just got my powers," Kali added with a boastful smirk.

"Well you better practice. It must suck having a power and you actually have to go through and prepare. With us powers came almost natural. I say almost because Lance had to learn how to control his powers so he didn't create an earthquake every ten minutes. " Pietro let out a sigh, "The brotherhood should realize that I am the true leader; not Lance. I have all the qualifications, I'm smart, brave, handsome, and an everyone want's to be me!" Pietro used his voice to emphasize the words 'everyone' and 'me'.

Todd and Kali momentary looked at each other and smiled at Pietro's soon-to-be rant. Kali didn't want a speech; no matter how fast he talks. "You live in your own little fantasy world, don't you?" she interrupted. Pietro glared, Kali smiled mockingly. "Then it's true?" She asked.

Pietro was speechless, how was he possibly able to answer that? With a simple no. He was positive a little 'no' would be turned against him some way. Deciding to answer her question with a question Pietro says, "What makes you say that I wouldn't?"

Kali smiled, "Because you have nothing but hot air in that head of yours!" She poked his forehead. Knowing very well she was joking Piertro grabbed her hand, and took her into a headlock. "Gah, hey, let me go!" Kali screamed, trying very hard not to laugh, in front of the school. Some nearby students watched them like they were crazy. Todd hopped past them as he pretended not to know them. Kali freed herself from Pietro's hold, "Aw, look what you did. You made Todd hide. And…" Kali paused, she lightly patted her pockets, "Hey, you took my wallet! Pietro looked through her stuff. Old pictures, new pictures, money, movie tickets, so on and so fourth. Kali reached over to get it back; Pietro tried to keep her wallet away from her and he stuck it in his pant pocket. "Honestly, do you really think that wont stop me?"

Pietro said in a loud voice so nearby people could hear, "Kali, calm down, I know you want to get in my pants and everything but you don't have to try that hard"

Kali grinned, "Your too cocky, you know?" She reached into his pockets.

Pietro warned her, "Don't make me yell it, you know I would," Kali shook her head bullshitting his bluff. "I warned you, RAPE! RAPE!" Pietro screamed.

Just as loud as Pietro, she screamed, "It's not rape if you say surprise!" Pietro laughed. In a way that could be true. The bell rang, the group of people watching dispersed and Pietro handed the wallet over.

Kali came in and sat down mere seconds before the late bell rang. She sank into her seat in relief. Many of her classmates had either turned to her or looked over their shoulders at her. Kali wasn't paying them much attention but she can feel their glairs and whispering about her. She skimmed the room. They were glaring, she wondered why. This was her first week of school in Bayville High, she hadn't been here long enough to make enemies or screw over the entire class to the point where they all looked like they wanted to wring her neck. Her entire first period was uncomfortable. Suddenly the bell blasted throughout the school, Kali had been concentrating so long she nearly jumped out of her seat. After first period she waited for Fred; he was in her second class. She waited in the usual spot, Fred came over as usual. The walk to class was much different though. Fred was much quieter than usual, she looked up at him through the corner of her eye. He looked like he wanted to say something. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Fred nodded, he searched for the right words to use, "Well, uh, are you going out with anyone?" He asked. He realized his question can be taken two ways and he quickly added, "Not that I would want to go out with you, no, what I meant to say was- I'll shut up now…" Even though Fred and Kali were friends he could never talk to her like how he does with Lance, Todd, and Pietro. He obviously talked to her like she was a girl, he stuttered a lot, could never say what he thinks, and when he does it comes out all wrong.

More or less Kali was used to it. She smiled and calmly said, "If that's not what you meant then tell me what you meant to say." Kali was very patient towards Fred, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable talking to her because that would make everything awkward.

"I just meant that as a question, I heard you were goin' out with someone and I never heard you say anything about it before," Fred said.

Kali didn't know what to say, as far as she knew of she wasn't going out with anyone. "From who?" She asked suspiciously. Kali had wondered if that had part of why most of her class had looked like they wanted to gang up on her.

"Just around," Fred answered. She could see very clearly that he wasn't lying, he honestly didn't know who started this new rumor. But what she didn't understand was what her going out with someone had to do with getting people mad. Kali wanted to ask more, but she had a feeling that was all she knew, besides, they made their way to class. Kali sat down.

Just like first period, people looked at her strangely. She realized it was more girls than guys. This made her want to scream and yell. She took a deep breath, her answers would come soon enough. Third period was just like the last two classes, this was getting on her nerves. She made her way to fourth period. As she walked she came to the decision that she would just get answers no matter what, even if that means using her fists. She sat down and this time ignored her class. Mark walked up to her, "Hey new girlfriend, you know if you wanted to go out with me all you had to do is ask me and not spread it around the school. No need to be shy? I never thought you'd be so shy! Or is that how you do it at your school?" Mark was just as bubbly as ever. He had been trying to get on good terms with Kali since they met. But to Kali it's more like he's been harassing her. Mark was so loud the entire class heard. They whispered something, Kali had a gut feeling that whatever they were whispering about wasn't good.

Abruptly, Kali asked, "What did you just say? Where in the world did you get the idea that I would go out with you?" It wasn't until a few days after they met she had found out that Mark was very popular in school. He was the second most dateable guy, Pietro was the first.

"'Cuz everyone in school says we are," He answered. This was the big rumor? It wasn't that bad. All she had to do was bash some skulls until people changed their minds. And she was certain anyone in the Brotherhood was willing to help.

"I will never go out with you," pausing she needed a good excuse, "I like someone else." That was a good one.

For a second there it looked like Mark's smile had faded and a less cheerful version had formed. But he smiled and said, "Let me guess, Pietro Maximoff?"

Kali gulped hard, her throat felt dry, it almost felt painful when she answered, "What? No. Why?"

Considering her feelings he spoke in a low voice, almost to a whisper. "Everyone had also been saying that ever since the first day you came here you have not come home to your house, and that you have been staying over at Pietro's house to… this whole time," he paused, assuming she could fill in the blank. He continued, "And that you two were caught either making out or…eh… in the janitor's room. Soon after that you told everyone that you were going out with me." Kali was shocked, to say the least. Who would spread such a horrible rumor?

At lunch she sat at a lunch table, she buried her head in her arms. The entire Brotherhood was there. "Come on Kal, I'm sure people will eventually forget," Todd said. Kali shook her head.

"And you've been nuthin' but nice to everyone. How could people believe that you'd do that." Fred said, for once his words didn't turn into a jumbled mess like it had been since Kali moved in. Kali moaned.

Pietro thought a joke might help; he sat next to Kali and leaned on her a bit. "You know Kali, right now they're just rumors," he put an arm around her, "but you know, we can change that."

Kali stomped on his foot. "Pervertito," she answered. The boys laughed at Pietro.

"She speaks!" Lance exclaimed.

Pietro was biting his bottom lip. "Uh, well, let's try to figure out who's been spreading these rumors. Who have you pissed off recently?" Kali thought about it and shook her head. No one came to mind.

"Oh! Oh! I think I know!" Todd energetically yelled, he hopped up and down a bit until he had everyone's attention. "Sidney." He suggested. The others looked at each other. He had a good point. Now that Kali thought about it she did almost get into a fight with her on the first day of school and she always did hang out with Pietro, they did go out. But then again if that was the case half of the school would be after her. None the less, Sidney did seem like their best guess.

Pietro thought about it, "It makes sense. But she will never say she speeded all those rumors. I mean, who would?" Pietro had a point.

Kali smiled. She had never had such loyal friends. It made her very happy. "Don't worry about it guys. This is my problem and I'll fix it myself." Kali said in an overconfident tone. The boys nodded and reassured her that everything would be okay and that if she needed help they would help. After all, the Brotherhood stuck together no matter what.

Later after school Kali was relieved to get away from school. Normally she would walk home but she wasn't in the mood. And besides, Lance had a car. She took a window seat in the back. She leaned against the side of the door, her eyes were barely open as the wind from the open window blew in her face. When they got home they had only 30 minutes to themselves, besides Pietro who ran home and had an hour to himself. Mystique entered the boarding house's living room. "Time to train," Mystique announced. They all suited up. Everyone had a different styled uniform. Obviously, the boys had much more masculine uniforms while Kali's was much more feminine. Hers was skintight just like the boys' but hers was Black with a Purple miniskirt and a matching scarf-like fabric that dangled down from her arms by several loops in her outfit. Kali wished it was all Green. Mystique inspected the line up. Finally she called out, "Avalanche Vs. Alchemy." Personally Kali was shocked but she can tell from how the boys acted towards Mystique it was probably not a good idea to protest. Timidly, she walked out to face Lance as Mystique called out, "Begin." Kali knew this was not going to be fun.

Lance started to charge at Kali. Kali quickly got out of the way. She was thankful she was slightly faster than Lance. Lance started to use his powers. He picked up several pebbles and with his powers he shot them like tiny bullets. Kali got out of the for some of them, but most of them hit her; Kali cringed, she knew this wasn't going to be fun. Suddenly the barrage of pebbles and small rocks stopped. Kali glanced over to Lance quickly, it seemed like he ran out of amo for the moment. This was her time to fight back, but with what? Kali needed an object to transform. She surveyed the surrounding area; nothing but dirt and grass. Unfortunately. Lance had managed to use his time to create an approaching crevice. Kali tried to get out of the way, she ended up hanging from the edge of the giant rock. Kali looked down, it was dark and it looked deep; Kali's biggest fear was heights, she bit her tongue as she tried not to scream. Slowly she climbed her way out of the crevice. Lance was standing just several feet away, ready for yet another attack. Kali stood up exhausted, she quickly took the scarf fabric and starting from the end she ran her hand up the scarf, revealing a javelin. Lance created an earthquake. Kali stabbed the javelin in the ground and used it to help her stand her ground; it was too much for her. Kali collapsed to her knees giving Lance the signal to stop. Lance walked up to Kali and offered her his hand. Kali took his hand and forced herself to stand. She had never been in so much pain in her life.

When Kali and Lance made their way back Mystique looked at Kali disappointed. Kali looked away disgraced, Kali had gotten in so many fights so far in her life, but in this one she didn't even touch him; this hurt her pride a lot. "Can I talk to you inside?" Mystique suddenly asked. Kali looked up at her, and nodded. "Mystique looked over to the boys, "Avalanche Vs. Quicksilver. And I better not see any goofing off when I get back." As they walked to the house Lance had started arguing about how he just finished a fight and he wanted some time to rest. Mystique had none of it. She turned sharply and snapped, "Get to work now!" The boys, terrified of Mystique's unfinished threat, faced each other and started. Mystique led Kali into the kitchen and she sat her at the table. Mystique stared at her, wondering where to start. "That match was… horrible," she started. Kali looked away, ashamed. "Kali, I brought you here because you have potential. But, in a way I blame myself. You don't practice with your powers much do you?" Mystique didn't need Kali to answer. Before Kali could open her mouth to speak she continued, "You don't practice because you don't know why I make you train. What your fighting for. You probably don't even know what your codename has to do with your powers. Kali, as you know your… different. Normal people wouldn't understand what it's like being a mutant now would they? Of course not. You see if your secret was ever uncovered other people would despise you, hunt you down, do scientific tests on you, or even worse… kill you. But we also have mutant enemies; the X-Men. Their tactics on how to deal with other people is much more peaceful, but their kindness will be their downfall. That's what I'm training you for. There are some humans that know of out existence and their tracking us down at this very moment. Consider this as practice to help you get through those humans, or even the X-Men if needed. I'm helping you survive, that's your reason to fight." Kali listened in on her speech interested. She did not know any of this.

"You said something about me not knowing the connection between my powers and my codename. That's true. But how could you possibly know more about it than I do?" Kali asked.

"I was informed what your true powers are." The statement shocked and confused Kali. What could she mean by 'your true powers'? Mystique continued, "Your powers are transformation. The power to chan an ordinary object to a weapon. If you actually took up the time to look up Alchemy in the dictionary you may have come up with: An enchantment or a trasformation. That's what you do. Your power has a special area, or a demention, where you can use your power. While in it you can create anything. Right now, the gate to your dimension is only about the size of your hands."

Before Mystique continued Kali said, "So if what your saying is true I should practice making this… 'gate' larger?" Mystique nodded. Kali peered out the window to Lance and Pietro's match. Lance was now caught in a whirlwind Pietro created. Lance had freed himself and threw a huge boulder at Pietro. He dogged and tackled Lance. Kali turned her attention back to Mystique and smiled pleasantly, "If this gate ever opened large enough, I could really unleash hell."

Thanku for reading! I think this was the best chapter yet. ^-^ Not as much action as I hoped it would but I'm getting there. Oh yes before I forget:

Pervertito- Pervert (Italian)

Once again, thank you for reading.


	5. Memories of a Crystal Sanctuary

Author's note:

Wooo! New chapter! How's it going so far? Do you love it, do you hate it? I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLES! So clicky-clicky on that review button and tell me. Including flamers. This is a flamer friendly fic! ;) I'm not gonna lie, it's constructive and funny at the same time. (in my opinion)

Memories from a Crystal Sanctuary

'It's cold. But, at the same time, it burns. No. It stings. My entire body stings. There's a soft cry in the distance. A girl? A young girl is crying; alone and scared. The little girl limped around in the frozen whiteness until her features became visible. Her pale skin, dark eyes, and long dark hair seemed as clear as day. She's so young, only 5... 5? How would I possibly know that? I've never seen her a day in my life… or have I?'

"Kali! What are you doing just sitting in the snow? Your going to freeze!" Kali looked up in a daze to see Lance screaming out his window. Kali looked around. She's in the snow. But how? She was asleep in her room. Kali tried to get up, she couldn't, she was too weak. There was something wrong, but what was it? Lace walked downstairs to help her inside the house. He touched her wrists, she was freezing. Kali's face showed signs of emotionless fatigue, her eyes were blank and hollow, as if in a trance. "What's wrong?" Lance questioned. No answer. "How long have you been out here?" No answer. He picked up Kali and took her inside. Lance wrapped a blanket around her. She seemed just as stiff as before. Lance started a fire in the fire place. He turned and saw kali starring at it.

Kali looked up at Lance with hazy eyes, "What happened?"

"You were outside freezing yourself," He answered. Kali moved in with the brotherhood for several months now. She first stepped into the house when the air was still hot from the summer before, but there were signs that it would eventually cool down to the next season. It's winter now and it just started snowing. Even though it did not snow as often in the small city she grew up in she should know she shouldn't go out there in a tee shirt and thin pajama pants, let alone stay out there.

"What happened to the little girl?" Kali asked. Her voice was faint and cracked; most likely from sitting out in the snow.

"Little girl?" Lance repeated. She was sitting out there all alone. "There was no little girl out there," His voice lowered into a soothing gentile voice, this was very rare, "You know what I think, I think you finally lost it." He grinned at his last statement.

Kali's mind was cloudy, but she could tell clear as day he had just insulted her; she glared in response. "I swear, I wasn't out there alone," Kali uttered silently.

To Lance it was just a faint whisper, it almost looked like she was mouthing it. He didn't feel like arguing, it was too early for that. He glanced at the clock. Kali looked curiously at what he was looking at. It was 4:30 a.m. "The others are going to wake up soon, pretend to be in your right mind. No use bothering everyone just 'cus your going crazy." Lance rephrased his last comment, "No, pretend your normal, so Pietro doesn't worry." He got up to go back to bed. He was usually the last one to wake up. It would be strange if they saw him up early for once in his life. Kali was left alone on the couch in the dim light of the early morning.

Kali rose from the couch and quietly hurried to her room. Usually, she is already awake and dressed by this time. Several minutes after Kali walked back up to her room; Pietro sped around the house in annoyance. He was bored. Finally he stopped and looked around, just thinking about what to do at this time raced through his mind. He didn't particularly eat at this time and even if he did that would hardly keep him entertained no more than half a second. It was times like this where he wished he'd never have his powers in the first place. Kali walked down, as spaced out as ever. Pietro had momentarily looked over to her for a mere three seconds, but to him it felt like at least 10 minutes. "What's with you?" He asked.

Kali faced Pietro, remembering what Lance said, she smiled and answered, "Tired." She and Pietro talked up until it was time to go to school. She walked with him and Todd as usual. School has been much better recently. Those awful rumors had been put to rest and Kali had eventually gotten back at Sidney. Kali was still friends with Mark, though she can't stand talking to him for too long or she gets a headache. Overall he wasn't bad, in small doses that is. After the trauma she faced earlier that morning was over, her day was pretty good up until half way through the day. Turns out she was out in the snow long enough to get her sick. It just took a while to kick in. Kali's head pounded in such a steady beat it felt like it was in sync with Mark's unusually merry tone. She rested her head on the desk as Mark continued talking about what he plans on doing for Christmas break; Kali turning away, doing something else, and sometimes dozing off while he talked was nothing new. He continued going on and on, unaware of how much Kali's head was throbbing. Kali thought there was nothing worse that could do as much damage as Mark was doing up until the bell rang. Mark was like someone was poking at her skull with a needle; while the bell was like someone stabbing her skull with a sword. She couldn't take it anymore. She hurried out of the class room and went into the nurse's office. "104," the nurse read off the thermometer. And with that, Kali was sent home.

The small boardinghouse was quiet without the boys. There was no arguments, no threats, none of that dictator Mystique barking orders and complaints; just quiet, hence, boring. She eventually fell asleep from boredom.

In a silent whisper the little girl from before appeared. "Kali, Kali…" She called out.

"You're the girl… from before?" Kali sat up in her bed. It was the same girl from before. "How did you get in here? Who are you? How do you know my name?" The questions poured out of Kali.

The girl smiled and held on top of Kali's hand. They were so little compared to Kali's big slender fingers, "Don't you remember me, I'm Dawn."

"Dawn," Kali repeated. It wasn't coming to her. "I'm sorry. No."

Dawn frowned. And in an optimistic tone she replied, "Well it's been a long time. Let's go and play! I'll tell you all about me! Maybe that will help you remember silly."

Kali had forgotten about her fever. Dawn took Kali's hand and led her outside. The air was so frigid. Dawn stopped in front of an old Oak tree behind the boardinghouse. Dawn and Kali sat down. "I know all about you, and since you don't remember me, I'll introduce myself! My name is Dawn, I'm five years old, my favorite color is Green, and my favorite animal is the Cheetah. My mama says I should have had a baby brother but he didn't 'make it'… I don't really know what that means, do you?" This Dawn, was so similar to Kali. They both liked the same color and the same animal. Now that Kali noticed it, they kinda looked alike as well.

She avoided explaining what 'didn't make it' meant and asked instead, "Where is your mom and dad?"

"I don't know." Dawn started. "Daddy took me to the park, on a day like this. Mama said she was too busy to come with us. When we got to the park he said he had to run an errand and he'd be back for me." Dawn grew silent for a moment then continued, "So I waited and waited for him… and it got dark, and I got cold. He didn't come back to get me. They left me out in the snow." Kali didn't say anything. Dawn frowned, "You don't want me either. No one wants me!" She began to scream, sob, and threw a tantrum. Kali's eyes widened in shocked, she wanted to answer but the air seemed so harsh, she couldn't say a word. Suddenly everything went dark.

"Hey Kali, where were you, yo!" Kali woke to Todd screaming. Her head ached, she felt like she had a hangover. She shot a glare at Todd. "Hey you don't look too good!" Todd shouted again. Lance and Fred laughed in the background. The three boys could probably imagine what pain they're putting her through.

"I'll get you back… when I'm better…" She muttered from under her pillow. The boys expected her to explode. They walked out of her room and slammed the door. Her hand gently touched the object she threw over her head. When did she go back to her room? She was warm. Did she ever leave her room in the first place? Yes, she had to. It was too real. More and more unexplainable questions popped into her head. She thought about the Mysterious little girl named Dawn. All this thinking gave her a headache. Kali went back to sleep.

Soft Sobbing filled Kali's room. It was Dawn. Kali sat up, and looked out the window. She had been sleeping for hours. Before she fell asleep her room was bright, but now it was dark. "Dawn? Is that you? Where are you?" She called out in a quiet hush. Kali did not receive a reply. The sobbing remained. "Dawn! Where are you!" She yelled in the darkness. Kali hugged her legs and buried her head, this was too much to endure.

Pietro came in her room. He turned on the lights. "Kinda late to watch T.V." he answered. Once the light replaced the darkness he realized the T.V. in the room was off and Kali was sitting in her bed, calling out for someone who wasn't there. He slowly approached her and sat next to her on her bed. Lightly he tapped her shoulder. Kali flinched and peeked above her knees. "Hey, what's up? Are you okay?" He asked. Kali shook her head. She didn't know what was wrong with her. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Pietro could feel Kali's distress. Kali shook her head once more. "Something's bothering you… please tell me…"

"I-" Kali started. She wasn't sure how to word it. She decided to be blunt about it and she said exactly what's on her mind. "I think I'm going crazy."

Pietro wasn't sure how to act. "I'm sure your not. Why would you say that?" Kali gazed towards Pietro. For as long as she's known him, even though that wasn't long, she always thought he was the most impatient person in the world. But here he was, taking the time to calm her down. The least she could do was explain herself. Kali took a deep breath and she spilled her guts. She told him all about her waking up in the snow, being completely confused, the suffocation she felt when she had been outside, and about Dawn. Pietro was bewildered, and for a second it made him think, was she really going crazy. "Get some sleep. We'll deal with this tomorrow." Pietro suggested.

Kali shook her head. "She shows up when I sleep; I want her to go away!" Kali once again buried her had in her knees. "I don't know what to do…" Pietro didn't know what to do as well.

He looked around and thought. "Then I guess I'll stay up with you." Kali fixed her eyes on Pietro. Kali nodded, he wasn't acting like the impatient womanizer she always saw him as, but he was very sweet, even if it was only just tonight. "Well what do you want to do?" He asked with a grin.

Kali looked down and said, "Let's go outside for a while." Pietro honestly couldn't think of anything to do outside, but Kali wanted to go, so he agreed with a fake smile. Pietro waited outside her bedroom door as Kali dressed up. She walked out in jeans, a jacket, and a scarf. Pietro wondered how long they were going to be out as they left the house.

The city streets were surprisingly crowded. Obviously, it wasn't as crowded as it would be if it was morning. "Did you have anything in mind?" Pietro suddenly asked. They have been outside for only half an hour but it felt much more to him.

Kali rubbed her hands together. She was starting to feel cold. Pietro rubbed his hands a bit and held hers. His hands were very warm and surprisingly soft. He continued holding her hands. Kali blushed and looked around embarrassed. She knew he didn't mean this to look like they were going out or anything. She saw a liquor store across the street. "Are you cold?" She asked.

"A little," Pietro admitted. Kali smiled a bit and told him to sit down. And that she'd be back in a bit. Pietro sat down on a nearby bench. Several minutes later Kali appeared holding a brown paper bag in her hands. "What's that?" Pietro asked. Gesturing towards the bag. The bench was in a fairly secluded area. Kali figured they'd be okay. She sat next to Pietro and opened the paper bag, revealing two glass bottles. She handed one to Pietro. "How did you get this? Steal it? Or did you use your powers and make it?" he asked.

Kali giggled, "I'd be a very happy person if I could use my powers to make any kind of beer. No, I bought it with this." Kali flashed a fake I.D. She opened her bottle and took a drink. Pietro looked at the alcohol in his hands. Kali looked over at him. "What's wrong? You don't like this brand?"

Pietro answered, "How do you know if I've ever drank?"

Kali didn't think about that. With all the talk the guys do about stealing, causing trouble, and beating people up; she thought he'd drank at least once in his life. She smiled in disbelief, "No way."

"It's true," he admitted.

Kali leaned in and caught Pietro off guard. She poured some of it into his mouth. Pietro coughed. "Like it?" She asked.

Once he was done coughing he replied, "You know, if it doesn't taste that bad. Eh… I'm sure it went down the wrong tube, but still."

Pietro opened his bottle. Kali took it out of his hands and took a swig, then she handed it back. "Hey you owe me, you took some of my drink. I wanna make it equal." She defended. Pietro shrugged, it was fair enough. They hung out for a while longer. Eventually the sun began to rise. "I'm going back to the boardinghouse. I don't feel like going to school today." They walked back. Even though Kali was having fun with Pietro she couldn't take Dawn out of her mind. It made Kali wonder how long she can keep up not sleeping. Deep down she knew what she had to do, she needed to confront Dawn.

The boys left for school. Kali stayed home, this was the best time to talk to Dawn. She laid in bed. Kali wasn't sure what was making her so sleepy. It was either the lack of sleep she had or the alcohol; either way she was tired.

What felt like hours later she heard laughter. Dawn appeared before Kali. She smiled and exclaimed, "I'm not mad at you anymore, Kali. So we can go play again! It was really fun last time! I couldn't remember when was the last time I had fun like that."

Kali got up. "Dawn!" She called. Kali looked down at the little girl. Her Dark Brown eyes met Kali's. There was a question Kali meant to ask her since she fist saw Dawn and it was killing her. Finally she asked her, "Who are you?"

Dawn looked up and giggled, "Isn't it obvious, silly? I'm you!" Kali didn't know what to say. Was this true? If so, this was only a fraction of her lost memories. Dawn looked around, "Oh… you know too much… I have to go now."

Kali looked up quickly. "No don't!" She exclaimed. She leaned forward and tried taking the little girl's arm. Her hand phased through it and Kali fell to the floor. She looked down at the wood floorboards. This little girl was all in her imagination. But how could this happen. Kali then remembered what Mystique told her about her powers. She creates illusions. Maybe something triggered her powers and her memories at the same time. She looked out her window past the ice forming over her window. She saw Lance's car pull up into the driveway. The boys got out and approached the house. Kali looked over the city landscape; it was pretty. The high ice covered buildings reflected the light and through the icy window, everything looked like crystals.

Haha! I finally finished a new chapter! Omigosh! That means I finally get to update! =0x0= (Big shocker there) This was totally worth staying up from 12 (am) to 5 (am) typing up the entire thing. Lol, that's my creative time. I thought this chapter was pretty fun to write and it gives you a little insight about things on Kali. Yes, just because she now knows her real name I'm still going to use Kali. I thought of the name Dawn before I saw Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl... (Semi Fun Fact: instead of Kali her name was Dawn... and her real name was going to be Kali. But once I saw D&P... well... it wasn't working for me. so I switched the names. lol)

Anyway, I hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it! 3


	6. The Hunt Begins

Author's note:

Haha, by now you probably thought this was all romance… WRONG! I promise I'll start adding in some action! Just not in this chapter though. Lol. Well… there really isn't much I could say about this chapter so enjoy! Oh! And I remember getting questions that asked when/if Pietro and Kali get together… haha… uhm… that wont be for a while. Y'know, it's like one of those shows where you know their gonna end up together the first couple of minutes but whoever wrote the scripts (or stories in my case) refuses to do it just to piss off all the people. XD No, I'm kidding, I luff you all. But yeah, not for a while.

The Hunt Begins

"Boring… boring… boring," Pietro chanted to himself in a monotone voice as he changed the channel. Pietro rested on the couch laying on his stomach, his head on Kali's lap; he used one arm as a pillow, the other arm constantly switched between resting on the coffee table and dangling off the side of the couch. Kali had spent her free time messing with Pietro's hair, paying no attention to the TV. Todd, who was unlucky enough to get to the couch after Pietro decided to lay down, perched himself on the armrest; he blankly stared at the TV.

"By now you both should know there's nothing good this early in the morning, so just pick something already," Kali complained. Pietro let out a sigh and stopped changing the channel. The TV blared out an animal shelter ad. Kali gasped and looked at the TV. "Let's get a puppy!" she gently shook Pietro's shoulders.

Todd shook his head, "No way, Blob would probably eat it." Pietro chuckled.

"Don't be mean," Kali snapped. She gripped onto Pietro's shirt and tugged lightly, "I wanna puppy." She gave Pietro the puppy dog eyes.

He rolled over a bit to face her, "Who would take care of it?" Pietro asked.

He didn't want, nor need, an answer but Kali responded in a cheery voice, "you all of course." Pietro shook his head. "But I could just imagine you walking with a fuzzy Chihuahua." Kali joked. Todd laughed hard and almost fell off the couch, he could imagine it as well. Pietro rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." She sighed. Her had was still on his shoulder. She moved her arm up to the back of his neck. Pietro tensed up. With her index, middle, and ring fingers she felt his neck a bit. "You're a very stressed out person." She massaged it gently, feeling like this was somehow better use of her time. Pietro once again relaxed and turned over, he gazed up at Kali for a while. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Your eyeliner is uneven." he lied, Kali slightly rubbed her lower eyelids; she was going to ask if it was even but Pietro dozed off.

Kali sighed, "he's sleeping, and I'm stuck here now."

Todd hopped off the couch. "I wanna draw on him."

"I wouldn't do anything in permanent marker if I were you." Kali warned Todd.

"Why not?" Todd asked, before really thinking about it.

She realized Todd wouldn't know why, after all, he woke up a few hours after Pietro, while Kali forces herself up an hour before he wakes up every day. Kali explained, "You know how much Pietro loves himself, every morning he looks at himself in the mirror for like half an hour or longer to see if he's 'perfect enough'. And he says everything seems to be slow to him… which makes it even worse. So do you realize how pissed off he'd be if someone drew on him with a permanent marker?"

Todd realized that was true. "Oh well… it will be worth it." He went to search for a marker. He came back and started scribbling random symbols and words. Sitting up a bit straighter he admired his work. Pietro woke up an hour later. Kali had given up moving without waking up Pietro. She had fallen asleep, uncomfortably leaning forward a bit so her head can rest on Pietro's chest. Pietro gulped as he realized how close she actually was. He managed to feel her breath against his neck. Unlike himself, Kali was a heavy sleeper. He lifted her up without bothering her, he figured he may as well take her to her room, he remembered what happened to Todd when Fred didn't watch where he was sitting. Carefully he put her on her bed. He took a look at himself in the mirror and refrained from screaming. He found a small stack of clean face towels on Kali's vanity. He poured some water from a half empty water bottle and started rubbing. He refused to leave the room until he got it all off. As he did only one thing ran through his mind, 'Kill the toad'.

After about half an hour he rubbed it all off and he walked downstairs, as he walked down he felt an eerie feeling; like he was being watched. He looked down to see Todd, Lance, and Fred staring at him. He looked at him as he made his way downstairs and to the couch, finally he spoke, "I know I'm gorgeous, but do you all have to look at me like that?"

"It's not that, yo," Todd leapt closer to Pietro and continued, "You were in Kali's room for a while, so what exactly were you doing in there?" Todd emphasized 'exactly' a bit. Todd really meant to have Pietro mention the markings he found when he woke up. But to Pietro, as well as the others, it sounded dirty and so he took it another way.

A bit too sarcastic he replied, "Oh yeah, we made out." Todd sighed disappointed, but then he realized he probably shouldn't mention what he did. He'd rather not fight Pietro.

"What? Now you have a fourth?" Fred asked. Currently Pietro was juggling 3 girls at one time. "How many girlfriends do you need at one time?" He continued.

He laughed, "I'm not going out with her." He felt he should make that clear to the others before Kali finds out.

Kali was already walking downstairs, honestly she was a little hurt, but there was nothing she could do. "Oh, I ran into one of your ex and one of you current girlfriends," Kali said, prying into the conversation.

"You did?" Pietro asked somewhat in shock. Not because Kali met one off the street, more because and ex and one of the girls he was going out with were together.

"Yeah, I did, you got a real winner there," Kali said in a sarcastic, yet cold tone. "Can I give you some advice?" She asked him. He nodded and she continued, "For one thing I wouldn't date your ex's sister. I'd give it a week an-" she paused, "never mind." The other boys laughed. "Oh, and when you dump a girl. Please. when they ask you why, don't just point and say 'look over there' and when they turn around you run off. Some girls keep nagging, or blaming, me about that."

"Thanks, you know I have had a relationship last longer than a week before."

"You have?" Lance asked surprised. For as long as any of them known him, they thought his range lasted from 10 minutes to 3 days.

Pietro was about to snap at them but someone started knocking on the door; they all listened, the longer they waited the louder and more violent it became. "Did you lock Mystique out of the house again?" Pietro asked Kali. She shook her head. Pietro hurried to the door, he peaked through a window, and hurried back. "We don't answer to guys in uniforms carrying weapons right?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "We have to get out!" Todd yelled. He wildly leapt around the room.

"Calm down!" Lance snapped, Todd calmed down and stood still. "Let's just go out the back."

They made their way down to the back door. Lance peeked through the window; it was all clear. Lance reached over to open the door, Kali stopped him and asked, "Why would someone with guns only go to the front door? There has to be some out back." That was true.

"Hold up, why are we going to run? We're the Brotherhood; we don't run away from anything." And with that he opened the door and walked out. It was quiet for a moment. Suddenly an onslaught of men came wielding guns, each and every one of them pointed at the Brotherhood, ready to shoot.

"This is not what I signed up to," Kali muttered, she stepped back a bit. One man fired at her. He missed her by only a mere inch. "Please tell me someone has a plan." The boys were silent.

Lance muttered, "We're gonna stand our ground. They're not going take us down without a fight." Kali was hoping he wouldn't say that. Besides her and Fred, the other's may have a way to avoid getting shot. While fred would be best against hand-to-hand, her powers are best from a distance, or where there's actually materials she could use. Lance had already realized this and ordered, "Toad and I will cover for Blob. QuickSilver cover Alchemy." Todd and Pietro nodded. More and more men came in, it soon became obvious they couldn't just stand there and fight, the have to run.

Pietro glanced at Kali and muttered, "Get ready." Kali nodded. Pietro ran, he managed to catch the first wave of men off guard. Quickly he ran among the men and took away their guns. Pietro ran back with his arms full of guns. He dropped them in a pile. The first wave stepped back and let the second take over. Kali took two guns. She got much better with her power. She tightly gripped onto the guns, suddenly they disappeared and a shield materialized out of nowhere. She smiled pleased with herself. Half the men fired, a barrage of bullets came their way. Kali and Pietro hid behind the iron shield, while Lance made a rock barrier for Todd, Fred and himself. The first second they stopped shooting, Lance forced himself to make an earthquake. Todd hopped onto Fred, who kept his balance very well. Pietro and kali went down on one knee; he held Kali's shoulders. A crack formed separating the men. Lance was hoping to scare them off, but it was futile, it did give the brotherhood enough time to prepare themselves.

They spit into two teams, Lance led Todd and Fred while Pietro led Kali. They charged at the men. Some men got down on one knee and aimed at Pietro. Kali took out a few bullets she saved. She gripped the bullets and threw them at the men. "QuickSilver, move away from them!" she warned. Pietro did as she said. Just as he did so the bullets exploded. Though no men were injured, they were thrown back. The one's that weren't touched but were close enough hesitated. They were informed no one in the Brotherhood would attempt something that dangerous. Pietro and Kali saw an opening to hurry out. Behind the boardinghouse was a Forrest, there were tons of materials Kali could use.

The second team were not as lucky. While the men shot at them Lace matched the bullets with rocks. Todd used his time to slime as many men as he could to help Lance take them down. Fred did the best he could. He gripped onto a tree and pulled it out, furiously he swung at the men. Causing some to go unconscious. The men needed sometime to recover, the boys saw this as a good time to make a run for it.

They hurried into the Forrest. Just ahead of them they saw Kali and Pietro standing around. Lance yelled, "They're going to catch up! What are you two doing?" Kali and Pietro collected different branches, grass, dirt, and leafs and tossed them into a pile. Kali put her index finger to her lips, telling Lance to shut up. She smoothed out the pile to make it look much more natural. Carefully she dropped to her knees and rubbed her hands together and touched the materials. She lifted her hands, it looked like she didn't do anything. "Well?" Lance asked. Growing impatient he snapped in a quiet and irritated voice, "Thanks for wasting out time."

Kali reached down to a wiry branch and pulled, a door opened slightly to an underground heaven. She turned to Fred, "Can you help me, please." Fred took the branch and pulled, the door opened completely. She smiled and ordered, "Go in," They all hurried in, Fred was the last to go, he closed the door. Several minutes later they saw shadows moving on the walls near the door, they looked up to see the uniformed men marching over the door. Eventually they passed. Kali took a deep breath.

15 minutes had passed and there had been no movement above ground. While underground Kali had spent her time making the room bigger. "Man, whoever thought of this idea is a genius." Todd suddenly said.

Kali smiled, "It was Pietro's idea, I just did the work. So… how long are we gonna be here?"

Lance thought. Later tonight Pietro will take a look at the boardinghouse. Until then, we're going to be here."

Kali sat down on the ground, she sighed, "This really wasn't what I signed up to. Does anyone know what we did?"

"No, Mystique said there were going to people trying to hunt us down," Pietro answered. He sat across the narrow room from Kali.

"Just us?" She asked.

"More likely not. Their probably going to hunt down as many mutants as possible." Lance replied.

"So we have to lay low for a while," Todd added. Kali sighed, there was really not much they can do right now. Later that night Fred opened the door just wide enough for Pietro to get out. He was told to get as much clothes, blankets, and food as he can. He approached the boardinghouse most of the men had left, but there were some waiting indoors. Pietro ran through the doors into everyone's room, grabbed some clothing and tossed them in a bag, when he reached to Kali's room he thought adding make-up would cheer her up some so he tossed them in. No one could see Pietro, unless they knew he was there. Unfortunately for the brotherhood, he was not able to get food.

When he arrived to their hideout, he knocked on the door. While Fred opened it, the same question came to everyone's head. 'Back already?' Pietro came in and put the bag of clothes on the ground. They dug through it, Kali smiled, "you got my Make-up too?"

Pietro replied cheerfully, "I knew you'd like it." They all separated their clothes from one another's. The boys started to change, they were not as uncomfortable since they had to change like this in gym. Kali stayed in her jeans and tee-shirt. "You can change. We wont look." Pietro told Kali.

"As if," she muttered. She found an article of clothing she really didn't like. "Todd can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What?" he asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but can you slime a bit of the ceiling?" Todd grinned, he hacked up some slime at the ceiling. It dripped a bit, Kali moved out the way and told him not to hit her. Todd helped her attach the ugly yellow blouse to the slime. He held it in place until the slime dried. Kali touched the blouse and it transformed into a long fabric curtain. "That's better." She changed on the other side of her uniform. She came out in her uniform, her metal mask that covered over her mouth was tied loosely around her neck. She assumed it would be too hard to breath underground with it on. Kali used They all laid down their blankets.

Kali wanted to lay under the door. She could see the moon, it was comforting. Pietro approached her, "Can I join you?"

"You mean until you go to bed right?" she asked glancing up at him.

He smiled charmingly "Of course." He laid a blanket near hers he laid down. He rested his head on her stomach, Kali's habit kicked in and she messed with his hair. "Well there goes getting that puppy."

"You were really going to get me a puppy?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You wanted one," He asked. "I would have picked the breed though."

Kali smiled, "No Chihuahua for you?" Besides Todd the other's wondered what they were smiling and laughing about. "Heh, you don't need to get me one. I don't really want a dog. I want to make my own pet."

"Make?" he questioned.

"I can make living animals… kinda. They die really quickly, but I think I just don't build them right." She explained. "I'll try tomorrow."

Pietro smiled, "you're a freak."

"An' damn proud of it, besides, who are you calling a freak?" Kali answered. Pietro chuckled, he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Your not sleeping are you?" She asked. He shook his head. Kali wanted to avoid asking, but it was hard to avoid, "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Silence filled the room. No one knew, for all they know they may get caught tomorrow. About 10 minutes later she looked at the boys, they were all asleep. "Not going to sleep huh?" she mumbled to the sleeping Pietro. Kali realized it was best to sleep; they had a big day tomorrow, and she should probably rest up for it. She untied the mask and put it to her side. She watched the moon as her eyelids became heavy. Eventually she fell asleep. The Brotherhood had just survived their first day being hunted.

Well that's it! Oh, and for some of those who actually read this far in the fan fiction I changed Kali's codename from Mirage to Alchemy. I realized there already was a mutant with that name and someone told me how her ability was just like Edward Elric's from Fullmetal Alchemist. This was unintentional, but after debating about it I decided to change her name to Alchemy. ^-^

Thanks for reading.

- P-4-E


	7. Lurking Amongst the Silhouettes

Chapter 7, Wee! Heh, I'm a happy Neco. Since school started again, I'm spending my lunch typing up these chapters.

-P-4-E

Lurking Amongst the Silhouettes

Kali woke up earlier than everyone else. The dimly lit room was eerie on the other side of the room she distinguished the dark figures as Todd, Lance, and Fred. Pietro had fallen asleep where he talked with Kali the night before. She opened a crack in the door and peeked through, it was quiet. The sun had just risen, and she could just barely see the sun beyond the trees. She closed the door and sat down in the corner of the room. The boys wont wake up for quite sometime. She dug through her stuff. Inside she picked up a broken necklace chain. Not too far away from it she found the pendant. Pietro must have broken it when he was gathering her stuff. What a shame, it was nice. Kali started playing with the chain. She had nothing better to do with her free time. After a while she looked at the series of tight knots she made in her chain. It looked like a head. She pulled off two of the Rubies from the pendant and secured them to the chain; Kali examined her work as an idea struck her. Carefully she opened the door as much as she could and crawled out of the hole. While outside she found a rose bush. Kali examined each flower and picked the best one and put her chain inside. Nearby she found a small lake, Kali put the flower in it near the edge in shallow water. She took a deep breath and gave her powers a jump start by rubbing her hands together. When she finished she placed her hands on the flower and concentrated.

Nearly 2 hours passed and she was still concentrating. She was beginning to feel exhausted, but she kept going. Another hour passed, she decided to give up. Taking the chain, she let go of the flower and watched it float away and eventually sink. On the walk back she kept her chain in her hand, suddenly she felt movement. Cupping her hands together she saw her little chain snake moving around. It wrapped around her fingers and hissed every once in a while. Kali pet it's head with her index finger. It was so cute. The snake wrapped itself around her fingers, hands, and wrists as she walked back to the hideout. When she got back she felt lightheaded, she laid down to rest her eyes, keeping her new snake in her cupped hands.

Kali felt someone touching her, when she opened her eyes she saw Pietro shaking her shoulder. Just beyond him, she saw the others were awake. In a low voice he mumbled, "They're back, keep quiet." Kali nodded.

Several times they heard footsteps. They all watched the moving shadows above the door and waited until they disappeared. When they were sure no one was going to pass over their hideout they started to whisper. They were hungry but didn't have money and they couldn't possibly risk going out yet. Pietro looked at her hands. "What's that?" he whispered.

Kali opened her hands revealing her snake; who was still alive, this one lasted longer than all the other living things she has made. Todd jumped back, "That thing is freaky, yo!" Kali pressed her index finger to her lips. Todd looked at it, the snake hissed at him. He felt chills run down his spine. "When we go get food, we better get a cage for that thing, I don't want to see it in my face when I wake up."

"Fine," Kali replied as she pet it's head. Pietro went ahead and petted it too, it was kind of cute. He asked her if she named it, Kali nodded and said, "Yes, but it's a bit uncreative. I went with Chains."

Pietro smiled kindly, "Your right, it is uncreative." Kali pouted. He quietly laughed and Put an arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe we lost, to a group of guys who aren't even mutants," Todd complained as he leapt from where he stood to a large flat rock.

Kali looked up at him and attempted to make him feel better, "We were out numbered, and besides we weren't captured." This was true, they were safe. The group grew silent, they kept the silence for another hour. The room was so tense, this was rare. Lance made his way to the door, he peeked through, no one was there. He turned to the rest of the Brotherhood and announced, "Let's go out for a while. They couldn't try to take us down in public can they? We should be safe once we hit downtown." The rest agreed. Fred helped open the door, Lance turned to Kali and complained, "Why did you make the door so heavy?"

"Keep it sturdy," Kali replied. She managed to open the door all by herself earlier, everyone else should be able to as well. She paused, then asked, "Isn't downtown a 45 minute walk?"

The boys got where she was getting at. "That's true," Fred pointed out. They looked at each other, they didn't plan this whole thing out.

"Okay, I got it," Lance finally said, he turned to Pietro and said, "Go to the boardinghouse and get my car." He handed Pietro the keys. "And don't wreck the car," he added. Pietro smiled, and mouthed 'Cant promis that' he ran off before Lance could change his mind.

15 seconds later he came back. "Uhm… they trashed your car," Pietro responded.

"Your kidding," Lance responded. Pietro shook his head. Lance yelled in frustration and a mini earthquake began to form.

Kali put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't give us away," she snapped. Lance calmed down a bit. "Let's just walk, can they really try to hunt us all down in public?" The rest nodded. Not to going, but that the actually would hunt them down in public if it came down to it. "You're all too negative." She sighed.

They all separated. Lance took the lead, followed by Kali, then Pietro, then Todd, and lastly Fred. In this kind of situation they used the trees as their advantage. They hid behind a tree and kept changing trees and bushes. When the uniformed men came nearby, they took shelter. The process was effective but slow. Eventually the sun set, and they had the darkness as another advantage. She crept around in the shadows till they avoided the men and reached the city. Kali took some bark and transformed it into money. A personal favorite since no one in the brotherhood could get a job, let alone keep it. She offered them some cash. "Here have fun," Kali told the boys and continued, "try to stay out of trouble." She smirked. That seemed almost impossible. She turned to walk off, "Let's meet up at that small in by our school," She paused and added, "what ever the name was again." She never paid that much attention to building names, it was a shock she even knew there was one there.

Pietro followed close behind and called out, "hey, I'm coming with you!"

The boys looked at each other and muttered to each other. "Want to make our bet a little more interesting?" Lance asked.

"How?" Fred replied.

"Person who manages to get those two together can skip training for a whole month." Lance bargained. It seemed like a good deal to the others and they agreed. Todd followed Kali and Pietro, "I'm coming too!" They waited for him. Lance and Fred walked in separate directions.

"Let's go to that one," Kali called out, she pointed at a brightly lit diner. The two boys shrugged and followed her inside. Inside the diner, waitress rushed from one side to the other trying to keep track of which tables ordered what. The small group sat by a window. Kali had the entire seat to herself, Pietro sat in front of her, and Todd sat next to Pietro.

A tall waitress about 18 or 19 with short black hair, obviously dyed, approached them. Before speaking she gave the group a small glance, she pulled out a small notebook from the front pocket of the front of her work uniform. She put on an obviously fake smile and greeted them, "Hello, how are you doing guys? I'm your waitress for the evening, Sarah," she had an unnaturally sharp voice for her age. No one answered her, for a moment the table grew silent until Sarah added, "What do you want to drink?" They each responded. Sarah wrote down their drinks and left in a hurry.

Kali wanted to avoid depressing news, but sometimes she felt as if she was the only one who thinks about what to do next. "We can't just live in a inn y'know."

Pietro Leaned in a bit, "We have no where else to go," he just loves a good debate, he continued, "they took over the boardinghouse."

Kali looked out the window for a moment she brought her attention back to the boys, "True, but doesn't Mystique have another place to go?"

"Really?" Todd emphasized really, mostly to show her what a stupid question that was. He paused an repeated, "Really? Would you want to live with that dictator, yo?" Kali shrugged, she did seem harsh at times, but then again the others had known her longer that she had herself.

"You don't want to," Pietro answered for her.

"But don't you know an-" Kali paused as she saw Sarah approach with their drinks through the corner of her eye.

Sarah handed over their drinks and once again reached for the notebook. "What will you have?" she asked the same way she greeted them, she sounded like she really didn't want them in there. The boys ordered the first thing that came to mind, Kali ordered a salad. None of them paid much attention to the menus when it was given to them. Sarah noted down their orders and walked off.

Kali continued, repeating what she said before stopping, "But don't you know any other mutants?" Her voice was low in case of eavesdroppers.

Pietro and Todd glanced over to each other, "Well yeah, but we don't exactly… get along." Pietro explained.

Kali looked down at her glass and mumbled, "figures." The table quietly waited for their food. They ate in silence. An hour later they paid their bill and left. It was so quiet, it was so strange. Everyone was tense, but there wasn't much they could do about it. They came to the hotel. Kali went in to pay for rooms. The boys waited outside for her. She tossed them each a key card, "your rooms."

They walked upstairs. Todd suddenly remembered the bet. He caught up to Pietro and said, "Let's stay in Kali's room for a while. We shouldn't split up until everyone is here. Heh." Pietro looked at him funny, it actually made sense.

"What do you know, your brain actually works," He turned and yelled, "Hey Kali, we're staying with you for a while!"

Todd smiled, it quickly faded when he realized that might not have been a compliment. He hopped off after them yelling, "That was a compliment right?"

Several hours passed and there wasn't a sign of Fred or Lance, "You think their okay?" Kali asked getting a bit worried.

"Yeah, they can take care of themselves," Pietro answered, not really sure if they were himself. Todd nervously nodded along with Pietro's answer.

Kali smiled, "hope so."

A few more hours passed and neither Fred or Lance showed up. "Think we should go look for them?" Kali asked. The others shook their head.

"Let's wait a bit longer," Pietro replied he stared at the ceiling as he laid on Kali's bed. Todd fell asleep on the chair. He was balanced on his feet, and crouched forward to keep his balance. Kali nodded she walked over to the side of her bed and laid her head on Pietro's stomach she yawned and rested her eyes some. 25 minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Kali sat up and rubbed her eyes. Todd and Pietro were both asleep. She took a look through the peephole. She saw the others. Kali opened the door and complained, "I said meet back here soon."

"Yeah, whatever." Lance replied. Kali gave them their keys.

She looked back in the room and said, "Well, Pietro and Todd stole my room. I'll take one of theirs." They exchanged their goodnights and went into their rooms.

The next morning, the sky was still a hazy dark blue, Mystique holding a small handheld machine. She stopped in front the old broken down hotel and looked over at it. She climbed up the stairs and banged on Lance's door. Lane opened the door, still rubbing an eye and yawning. "How did you-"

Before he could ask the entire question Mystique interrupted him, "gather everyone." Lance Left his room and knocked on Kali and Fred's rooms. Once they were ready, they banged on the door room and Pietro and Todd fell asleep in. Todd hopped off the couch and in one big leap he reached the door. He opened it and invited the rest in. Pietro sleepily sat up.

The boys stood in front of Mystique while Kali sat on the edge of the bed. Each and everyone of them ready for Mystique to start barking orders.

"How did you find us?" Lance asked.

"I bugged one of you, though I'm not going to say which one. I have more important things to tell you," Mystique glanced at the team she assembled and in a grave voice she broke the news, "We've been found out."

"What?" Lance exclaimed in shock. "If we've been found out how come it's not public yet?" He asked, unable to believe Mystique's words.

"The last thing they want is to go public, but I'm not sure how long that will last," she informed.

Kali wiped a few strands of hair away from her eyes and replied, "Well, what do you want us to do about it? Keep running?"

Mystique shook her head, "Join the X-men for a while. At least their estate is safe for the moment. And you will all have training over there. I already had an agreement with Xavier, you can all stay as long as you behave and play by their rules." The boys didn't like that idea. Kali didn't care as much. She knew very little about the X-Men, she knows they're the enemy for some reason. And the way she saw it the brotherhood had gotten their ass' kicked the majority of the time. She wondered if any people she knew from school were X-Men. The boys pouted and argued back, acting stubborn as usual, even if agreeing was the only way they were safe. Mystique yelled, "You're going, and that's an order!" The boys could argue as much as they want, they weren't going to win.

Mystique hailed a taxi. They all piled into the taxi, Mystique ordered the driver to roll up the window, and so, the driver did what he was told. "Can you tell me a little about this institute?" Kali asked Mystique.

"You'll recognize a lot of familiar faces there. Some students at Bayville High are hiding their mutant abilities." She paused, "What more do you want to know?"

"Who runs it?" She asked.

"His name is Xavier, he's known as the worlds greatest telepath. He runs the institute with several other adult mutants." She answered.

'A telepath, huh?' Kali thought to herself. "Okay, thanks, I guess that's all I need to know." Kali wondered about the brotherhood and the X-Men. A safe place for mutants sounds like a haven, a sanctuary. But the other's preferred to creep around in the shadows than join the X-Men, even if it is temporary. Why in the world is there such a huge grudge between the two? The taxi stopped in front of a huge mansion. Kali stared amazed at the sight of the institute, she had never seen a house that big before. The big iron bars slowly opened, the group was now safe for another day, and the tension that loomed over the group vanished as they made their way to the institute door.

Eh, decent ending I suppose. Gives me a setting for the next chapter. But hey, the next chapter is REALLY important so make sure you keep checking for an update! Thank you for reading, and remember: REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE! ^-^


	8. When Nightmares Come Alive

Author's Comments: ZOMG, I wanted to writing avoid another chapter until I finished my writing class in school, BUT it's not helping any. Hah, so here's another chapter. As always please feel free to comment and stuff. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

When Nightmares Come Alive

The massive gates of the institute opened as if awaiting the Brotherhood. Kali followed close behind Mystique in awe. The institute from the front was incredibly gorgeous. Mystique opened the door, there four adults and two teens, about their age, stood to greet them. She glimpsed at them, overall they seemed friendly, but one that is. He seemed okay, if it wasn't for the harsh look and the frown that seemed permanent on his face. From above on the second floor there were several other children, whose ages ranged from years younger to a little older, looking down from the rails; awaiting for their arrival. Her attention turned to another door, as a fairly familiar face walked out to another room, the name popped into Kali's head quickly, she was Jean Grey; the school's soccer star. Kali has seen her a few times around campus and, of course, during the soccer games she's been to. A wheel chaired man came closer and greeted them. "Welcome to the Xavier institute, from what I understand you all need to stay here for the time being, for it isn't safe; with this sudden new threat. Keep in mind, while you are here we will be keeping a close eye on you five." Kali wondered if that was meant to be a threat.

The two girls stepped forward, the entire group knew them, they were Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner. Kitty spoke, "We're going to, like, show you to your rooms." Xavier gave them the okay and the led them up the long curvy stairs.

Kurt peeked behind him as they walked, "We have two open rooms, you have to share rooms."

Kitty could see Kali was about to open her mouth and say something, Kitty quickly added, "But you're going to stay with me and my roommate, Rogue. We have a spot set up for you already." Kali remained quiet. As they walked down the extravagant hallway they all stopped suddenly. "These are the two open rooms. You can decide who's going to stay in what room," She paused and added one more important detail and emphasized it with her voice, "maturely." Kali chuckled, the Brotherhood and acting mature don't mix.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred answered "whatever." he added. Kurt teleported away, unwilling to help out with the Brotherhood.

"We'll leave you to that, c'mon, I'll show you to our room." Kitty walked Kali a little farther ahead.

"Do you have any telepaths here?" Kali randomly asked. It was a strange question. of course they had telepaths, they had the professor.

"Yeah, we do why?" Kitty answered curiously.

Almost completely ignoring Kitty's question she asked, "After we get to… our room. Can you show me where to find your best one?"

"The professor? Sure, but why?" Kitty replied, asking her question once again. Kitty is responsible for Kali, since she is the newest member of the Brotherhood and they know nothing about her behavior and additional details. The last thing they need is Kali causing some sort of trouble.

"I have a question, that's all." Kali answered. They walked up further, and took a few turns along the way. Finally they stopped at a door.

"This is it," Kitty said as she opened the door. The room was just as beautiful as everything else in the institute. They stepped inside and Kitty pointed to a bed, "that one is yours." Kali nodded.

Almost immediately she asked, "So, can I talk to the professor?" Kitty nodded and once again they headed off. The worst thing about the institute was that it was like a giant modern labyrinth, there were so many hallways, there was no way Kali could find her way around here. Kitty stopped in front of a much bigger set of doors, "Here's the library, he's in here sometimes." Kitty opened the door. And as she thought, the professor was there.

He turned his wheel chair to the girls. "Hello, is there something you need?" he asked in a friendly voice. Kitty gave motioned to Kali, giving her the chance to speak, she looked over to the professor and nodded. He smiled kindly, "Can you excuse us Kitty, I will call you when we are done." Kitty nodded and shut the door behind her. "Please sit down." he said, inviting Kali in. Kali cautiously made her way to the big red seat.

She swallowed and asked, "Can you retrieve memories?" This was a strange question and he wanted more information. Kali looked down, almost ashamed she has to ask of this favor. "I know little about myself. I don't remember the first twelve years of my life. Recently, about a month ago I came across something from my past, and I want to know more."

Xavier leaned in, "If you don't know anything, don't you think there's a reason why?"

Kali answered quickly, she had thought about that many times before, "Yes, but… well… you don't know how hard it is to wake up and not know anything about yourself. I'm sure I had my reasons to forget, but I want to know why. If my past was happy or not, it's still _my_ past. And I feel like I have the right to know."

He nodded solemnly, "If your memories were suppressed I suppose I could retrieve them."

"Please do!" Kali said looking up, nearly begging.

Xavier came in closer and put his hands to the side of her head. "Now, relax and try to imagine as far back as you can go." Kali closed her eyes and tried to think back.

The farthest back she could remember was her in the snow as a young child, two shadowy figure had his back turned away from her and started walking away. Everything went black. Suddenly a scene of Kali as a young child came back, she was smiling holding a large bear in her arms, behind her was who she assumed was her mother and father, off to the side, possibly her brother. They looked just like her. Kali had gotten her father's dark hair and dark eyes but she had gotten much of her mother's delicate features. Her brother looked just like Kali, he was very girly looking for a boy. 'Dawn' hugged the bear and turned to her parents, "Thank you mommy!" She said. Her mother smiled kindly at her. "Go with Devon and play in at the park, I'll hold your bear if you want." Dawn handed over her bear and ran over to her brother. Once again, everything went black.

A new flashback started. Dawn and Devon were tugging on the bear from the previous flashback. "Let go Devon!" Dawn shrieked. "She's ripping!"

"No!" Devon obnoxiously screamed back tugging harder on the bear's head.

"Mommy! Tell Devon to let go!" Dawn cried.

Her mother, who looked much older, sighed and yelled, "Devon, let go of Dawn's bear… now!" Devon tugged harder one last time and ripped the bear's head off. He let go, pleased with himself. Dawn picked up the bear and gripped it tightly while sobbing. She threw the bear at him and ran downstairs and to the other room to her mother. Crying uncontrollably she told her mother and father everything. At the end of her story, Dawn screamed, 'I want him to die!' All of a sudden the entire top floor lit up in a giant explosion. Dawn's mother picked up dawn and hurried outside as her father ran upstairs to Devon. From outside, Dawn and her mother anxiously awaited for the other two. Dawn's father came out holding his son in his arms. Tears filled his eyes as he said, "Devon… didn't make it." Her parent's attention turned to Dawn. It was your fault! It's your fault our baby boy isn't here anymore!"

Dawn covered her ears and looked down sobbing, in between sobs she stuttered, "It's… not my… fault!"

"Get away you little monster!" Dawn's father yelled raising a hand to her and smacking her on the head. He turned his back and walked away with his wife, their son still in his arms. The vision ended just how it started, the shadowy figures that was her parents waling away, abandoning her.

Tears streamed down Kali's eyes. Silence filled the room for a while. Xavier put a hand on Kali's shoulder as she slumped forward, burying her hands in her face. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." Xavier finally said.

Kali mumbled, "No need to be sorry. It's not your fault." She swallowed hard finding it hard to speak, let alone breath. She had an excruciating pressure in her chest. It finally came to Kali why exactly she had 'forgotten' her memories in the first place. And she no longer wanted to continue her search for who she really was. For the first time in her life, she wished she truely was someone else.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it. The next chapter should come soon!


	9. The Inner Asylum

Author's Note: Ah! Nothing like writing at 2 in the morning. So I have been locked in my room for a few weeks, I cant believe it took me this long to remember that I have a story I could be writing! Sorry for the late update. (Almost a year!) I wish I could say that it's because I have had writer's block or something but that would be a lie. I got lazy. I plan on updating a lot now, thanks to good ol' free time. Anyhow, back to the story.

The Inner Asylum

Hours had passed since Kali left Xavier's office. She sat on her bed back against the wall and head buried in her knees. She couldn't believe what she had done in her past. She killed her one and only brother, her own flesh and blood. Kali felt sick to her stomach. Kitty and Rogue shared a room with her. Rogue looked at Kitty, "Who wants to go in first?" Kitty shook her head implying 'not me'. Xavier told the girls some of what's going on leaving out details; and to give her some room for a while, could a few hours be enough?

"Isn't it strange?" Kitty started.

Rogue looked at her curiously, "What?"

"If something is up with Kali shouldn't, like, the brotherhood be around?" This was strange. The brotherhood often stuck together. One is having a crisis and they are nowhere to be found. The girls looked for them. While they walked down the halls of the labyrinth of halls within the mansion. Lance was outside sitting by a tree, he found his roommates a little hard to take, they were okay in small doses. Rogue and Kitty approached him. "Hey Lance." The girls greeted.

Lance looked up at them, "hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen Kali?" Rogue asked Lance as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at the brotherhood leader.

Lance sat up a bit straighter and shook his head, "No, not for a while. What did she do?" Lance was the brotherhood leader, if they did anything wrong he was just as responsible as they were. The girls looked at each other. Knowing Kali, Lance prepared for the worst. What could she have done in only a few hours? Stolen, possibly. Wrecked her room, no Kali is much too organized. Cussed out her roommates, most likely it. The ideas flew through Lance's head.

"She's up in her room. She ain't talkin' to anybody. Kinda just sitting there doing nothing." Rogue informed.

"Sounds like she's in a bad mood. It's best to just leave her alone." Lance replied.

"I don't think she's in a bad mood. It's totally something else." Kitty argued.

Lance thought for a moment then spoke, "I dunno, Pietro usually can get her into a better mood." He paused and muttered, "I swear, why don't those two start dating already."

Kitty smiled at the possibility Pietro and Kali getting together. When everything is all better she may just try playing matchmaker for them. "Where's Pietro?" She asked.

Lance shrugged, "somewhere."

"Very specific." Rogue said, with a slightly sarcastic tone. The girls turned and walked off. Pietro is so fast he may have even ran past the cameras and alarms and left the institute for all they knew.

Little did they know, Pietro had been running around, nearly door-to-door looking for where Kali was hiding. He forgot which room was hers and knowing Kali she wasn't even in her room, probably out in the most secluded place as possible. After a few minutes he finally found her room. He opened the door and looked in. Kali looked terrible. Pietro sat down next to her, "Hey, you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Kali was quiet, she hugged her legs tighter. He shook her gently, and Kali looked up at him. Even in the room's dim lighting Pietro could tell she had been crying. "You okay?" He repeated.

Kali wiped her eyes and weakly replied, "not really."

Pietro cocked his head to the side, "details woman."

She smiled, whenever he tilted his head like that always reminded her of a confused puppy. The smile faded and she muttered, "I'll pass."

Pietro sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked away for a second. Then, he wrapped his arms around her. He smirked and said, "I'm not letting go until you spill it." Kali giggled.

She turned her head towards him and looked at him for a few seconds, "wont tell anyone?" Pietro nodded, then rested her head on his chest. "Promise?"

"Yeah," he answered. Kali began telling him about her visit in Professor X's office, what she asked him to do, and what they found out about her past. Pietro was shocked. Kali is a tough girl, no doubt. But she couldn't kill anyone. Kali began to cry; he held her closer and ran his finger's down her hair. "It's okay Kal, everything is all right." He mumbled in a soft tone. Kali shook her head 'no'. Pietro kissed the crown of her head. "Yes it is."

"I-I don't know what to do. Where t-to go. Who to go t-to. I-I-I feel like I'm loosing m-my mind." Kali stuttered. "Like I'm in an asylum in my own head." She muttered,

He had never seen Kali like this before, he had no idea what to say to make her feel any better. It's not like he had gone through the same thing. Pietro was speechless. There was that word. Asylum. Then he thought back to his sister Wanda. He bit his lower lip, he didn't want to leave her like that. To him, leaving his sister like that certainly felt like he killed her. The only difference between Pietro leaving his sister and Kali killing her brother is the fact that Wanda was still alive. Finally he spoke, "Kal, you know you can always come to me. And what is there to do? No matter how much you want to, you cannot go back in time and change things. Your parents could have kept you, but no, they chose to loose two children that day. And besides, that girl isn't even you."

Kali looked up at him confused, when her breathing calmed she replied, "What? Yes it is. That was my childhood. My memory."

He honestly didn't know why that last part came out. Looking down he tried to quickly think up something. Then he shook his head, "You may have been that Dawn girl. But that's not you anymore. Kal, you have changed so much from that hot-headed killer twerp. I know you, you might brake a few faces here and there, but you would never kill anyone." Kali sat up a bit and put her head on his shoulder. She swallowed hard. He let out a sigh of relief, Pietro kissed her cheek and held her.

"Pietro?" Kali started.

"Yeah?" He replied.

She paused and then answered, "Never mind."

"No, not never mind. What is it?" He insisted.

"Stupid question, but… what happened to your family? I know everyone in the brotherhood doesn't have any." Pietro didn't answer. Finally Kali said, "See, stupid. You don't have to answer me." They both fell silent.

Finally Pietro replied, "My mom is dead. My dad, well, he's around. Somewhere. And my sister…" He paused.

"You have a sister?" She asked.

Pietro nodded. "Twin sister." He turned his head away from Kali and finally spoke, "when we first developed our powers, my sister, Wanda, couldn't control hers. Eventually out father sent her to an asylum." After hearing this Kali felt bad for using the word.

"Can she ever come out?" She asked quietly. Pietro shook his head. Kali looked off into space. "I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around Pietro. "That's a shame. I would have wanted to meet her." And once again, they felt silent.

An hour passed and they had both said nothing to each other. They sat on Kali's bed, enjoying their nonverbal moment together. This entire time Pietro was calming down Kali, it was a shame she didn't know she was doing the same for Pietro as well. Earlier today Pietro was arguing yet again with Evan. No surprises there, they do get at each other's throats almost every time they make eye contact. The soothing moment had him nearly forget, it was a shame, he couldn't stay relaxed like this forever. Nearly Thirty Minutes had passed and Kali and Pietro had fallen asleep.

Just then, Kitty, loosing a rock, paper, scissors match with Rogue, opened the door and peeked in. She giggled at the sight and motioned Rogue to take a look as well. Rogue looked at the sleeping pair as well. "Wake em up." She muttered.

"No way, you do it." Kitty replied

"Nu-uh, you." Rogue insisted. The girls went back and forth several more times until Pietro lifted his head, looked over to the girls and shushed them. Carefully he laid Kali down and got up. Quickly he left the room, Kitty and Rogue watched him leave. "They are so totally going to hook up." Kitty giggled.

Author's Note: A little shorter than I hopped, I figured people don't want to read 3+ pages of self-pity. Thinking about adding in Wanda, once I try to think of a way to break her out of the nutty shack. Thank you for reading. I'm gonna try to update asap! Woah, the chapters look all weird. I'm gonna need to fix this.


	10. Captured

Author's Note:

Finally stopped thinking about which direction I want the storyline to go. (It originally had 2 possible storylines) Enjoy the story. Remember to review and I will love ya forever.

3~ Pietro-4-Eva

Captured

Early the next morning Kali sluggishly rose from her bed. Her other two roommates were still fast asleep. She felt around in the darkness until she finally found her phone. It was 1 am. She set her phone down on the nightstand and laid back down. After thirty minutes had passed it was clear she wasn't going to fall back asleep. Sometime before her crisis during the day before when she was getting a tour of the mansion, she remembered Kitty taking her to a sewing room. Kali had always meant to tweak her Brotherhood uniform, no offence to Mystique, she didn't like it too much. She once again rose from her bed and gathered her uniform. She wandered around the hallways in darkness. Squinting as she felt the wall while she walked.

At last she finally made it. She flipped the switch and light suddenly filled the sewing room. Inside there were countless rolls of fabric on display in shelves, inside drawers there were gold, silver and other miscellaneous trinkets, and multiple sewing machines. Kali assumed this was where they made all the X-Men's uniforms. She pulled an empty mannequin and threw her uniform on it. Kali shifted her wait to one leg, slightly relaxed the other and but her hands on her hips as she looked at it. She didn't like it, but she didn't know why exactly. For one thing there was no Green. Problem number one. She pulled out a pair of scissors and got to work. She ripped off the thread that attached the purple skirt to the black uniform. Next she cut off the long sleeves so it was nearly sleeveless, getting rid of the rings her overly long veil attached. She cut the midsection completely. And cut a V-Neck into her uniform. Next she took the top and bottom part of her uniform and turned it inside out. She grabbed a nice Dark Green fabric from the display and cut a section off. She sewed the green fabric between the gap in the midsection. Now her uniform was in one piece rather than two. On a table, the see-through white veil was spread out; it was much too large for her. She cut it up until it was smaller. She made it into a hooded robe with an opening down the center. Only one small problem, it wouldn't stay together. She looked thorough the Silver trinkets and found a round metal piece with grips on the back. She took a large red Sharpie and Drew a circle not too far from the edge and inside wrote a capital B and H slightly overlapping. She took it into her hands and concentrated. Her hands burned while her powers took effect. When she felt it was done she looked at it and the Red markings looked much better and well done. She attached the Grips to her new hooded robe, this made it stay together. Kali completely ridded the metal mouth cover from her outfit. She didn't like how it looked and it occasionally made it hard to breath. She looked up at the mannequin in admiration. Certainly, she was proud of her work.

She pulled her uniform off the mannequin and folded it up. When she left the room the sun was just about to rise. As she walked back to her room, she had bumped into Scott Summers. He looked down at her. "Where have you been? When I woke up Rogue and Kitty they said they had no idea where you went." he scolded.

Kali turned her head away, "I had stuff to do." She couldn't look at people in the eye when they were scolding her, like they were her parents or something. Scott was no different, even though when she eventually looked up at him all she could see is her silhouette in his shades.

Slightly irritated he added, "Time to dress up and train in the danger room." He paused. "So hurry up."

"It was too early to even complain about it being too early. She turned her head away again and walked into her room. It was empty. She put on her new uniform and met the rest of the brotherhood down in the Danger Room entrance.

"Hey, you fixed up your uniform, yo." Todd pointed out.

Kali nodded, "I didn't like it so I did something about it."

Pietro smiled charmingly, "Lookin' good." Kali blushed a little. Then she looked around. Where's Lance? There he was. Standing near Kitty, thanking to her. Fred walked up yawning. He was the only one who didn't have a fancy uniform. He never really saw the point. It's not like they were like superman or batman and their costumes actually hid their identities. Then Kali's mind trailed off about how Superman really doesn't change much. He just takes off his glasses and swirls his hair a bit in the front. How could anyone not know who he really was? Kali's thoughts were interrupted by the big angry looking mutant everyone called Wolverine.

Once he received everyone's attention he announced in a gruff voice, "The Brotherhood are going into the Danger Room first." Everyone's attention turned to the Brotherhood. "They're goin in alone too." he added. Wolverine opened the door to the Danger Room and all five of them walked in. Wolverine made his way to the control panel as the other students watched them through the thick sturdy glass window.

Todd trembled a bit, remembering how things went down last time he had been in this room, but he stood his ground. Fred looked over to him, "You alright lil buddy?"

Todd jumped up and perched on Fred's back and answered, "Yeah, just fine."

At that moment Wolverine pressed a button and the intercom went off. "I'll start off easy for you. Try to catch up." And with that he flipped some switches and pressed a few buttons and their Danger Room training had begun.

The walls opened to let out large metal claws which instantly shot out to attack the closest brotherhood member. They all dogged and hid behind Fred. The mutant strong man grabbed onto one claw and ripped it out. He ferociously swung it at the other claws. The claws fell to the floor. Fred dropped his claw and laughed, "This isn't that bad."

Lance turned and looked up to the control panel. "We done here?" He asked. Wolverine smiled and shook his head. Just then he flipped a few switches and random tiles from the floor shot down as fire came up from them. The team split up. "Everybody stand your ground!" Lance ordered. Pietro dropped down on one knee. Todd gripped onto Fred's shoulder as Fred got ready for Lance to start shaking. Kali pulled off her cloak and covered the broken claws, quickly she pulled it off revealing large bars sticking out of the ground. She held onto the bars tightly. Lance concentrated as the ground shook. Wolverine hit a button as the fire gave out; and a large red robot walked out of an opening in the wall. It had 6 arms, and each of them shot out electricity. They stood at an amazing 7 feet tall as it loomed over the Brotherhood. "Got any ideas?" Lance asked unsure how to lead his team.

"Wolverine, we haven't tested out the battle robot." Ororo said in a gasp. "It could still be bugged." Last time the battle robot was used the new recruits barely beat it. But when they did it left the Danger Room in a complete and utter disaster.

The robot attacked Todd and Fred. Fred held him back as Todd jumped off . Fred struggled as he challenged his might against his mechanical opponent. "Blob!" Called pietro, "Get away from it, push it away!" Just then the 4 available arms wrapped around Fred's body and shot a huge dose of electricity his way. Pietro dashed in and punched it in the back; he curled over a bit gripping his fist in his other hand, he bit his tongue in an attempt to stop from yelling out.

"Toad! Come here!" Kali yelled. Todd did as he said and hopped over to her. She covered the bar with her cloak for a second and revealed a metallic sword. She pulled Todd along as Lance hurled a barrage of debris, just barely leaving small dents and Fred struggled to get loose. Kali charged in and swung her sword at one of the arms wrapped around Fred. It made it's way a quarter through the arm, but it was no good, Kali wasn't strong enough to get it through. A free arm snuck up behind Kali and shocked her, she yelped as she fell to the ground on her knees; struggling, she tried to rise. Another arm swooped down and struck Kali, she blocked with her arms. She curled over in pain, her arm hurt bad. The robot moved in to finish her off . Pietro ran in the way and grabbed her and ran off right in time. "Blob, the sword!" Kali yelled. The sword which was still barely sticking out of the arm. Fred took hold of the handle and pushed it through; he was freed. Kali turned her head to Todd, "Slime the broken arm."

Todd hacked up a glob of slime and sent it flying to the arm; he hit it, "Well, alright!" He boasted, "Heh, who said I aint got the best shot. That was a bull's-eye yo!" The arm began to smoke, Fred knew that was his signal to run for it. Small explosions ran up the arm to the robot's body. Lance sent another wave of debris over to the battle robot. A large hole was made in the robot's body. Pietro ran up to the hole and started pulling on wires. The battle robot smoked all over.

"QuickSilver, that's enough. It's gonna blow!" Lance yelled to his silver haired friend. Pietro did some final touches before retreating. Just then, a huge explosion formed. Pietro covered Kali. Lance formed a large barrier for him and Fred. Todd had nowhere to go and the explosion forced him against the wall.

When the smoke cleared Lance lowered his barrier, he looked at his teammate beside him. Fred was safe behind the barrier. Suddenly he heard Kali screaming, "Pietro! Pietro!" Pietro had collapsed onto his side. Kali was lightly shaking him with the arm that didn't hurt. Lance rushed up and inspected him.

"Uh, guys," Fred started. They all turned to him. "Where's Toad?" They all scanned the area, he was gone. Suddenly they heard muffled shrieks coming from under a pile of rubble. Fred cleared out the rubble revealing Todd's beat up body.

Storm and Wolverine left quickly to call for Beast. Soon after Beast, Wolverine and Storm appeared to aid the Brotherhood. Fred carefully picked up his amphibious friend. Wolverine lifted Pietro. And the Brotherhood left with Wolverine and Beast to the infirmary. Kali, Pietro, and Todd were each in a medical bed. Lance sat on a chair as he watched Beast inspect Fred. He scribbled on his clip board and examined Kali. Wolverine had already left after getting Pietro into the infirmary, to train the main X-Men team, and then to train the New Recruits. Charles entered the infirmary soon after retrieving Ororo. "How are they doing?"

"Lance is perfectly fine, he overused his powers a bit but he will be okay and Fred has some cuts and bruises, pretty minor." He paused, "As for Kali, her arm is broken she would have been worse off if Pietro didn't take the blow for her. But, consequently Pietro's back has a rather pretty large burn and his knuckles are broken. Todd is worse off. He has severe burns all over."

Ororo looked over to the hospitalized Brotherhood members. "I shall go make something for their burns."

Beast nodded, "I was just going to ask you to do that."

Kali looked down, she was worried for Pietro's well being; when she should have been worrying for Todd. "Will they be okay?" Fred asked. Fred wanted to ask if Todd would be okay, but he decided it was nicer to ask if they all will.

Beast smiled, "Kali should be okay by tomorrow, Pietro and Todd will need to stay here for a while. But they will be fine." Beast continued treating Kali, he had ran tests to see how damaged her arm was. After that, he gave her some pain killers to ease her pain and to knock her out for a while to rest. While they slept Ororo came back. They gingerly moved Pietro over and applied medicine to his burns. After they applied medication to Todd's burns.

Days later and Kali had already been out. She spent a lot of time in the infirmary since Pietro had finally woken up. Pietro talked with her for hours everyday while she sat by his bedside. Normally Beast wouldn't let someone be with a patient that long but it calmed down Pietro and when she was around he seemed to not feel the agonizing pain in his back. Beast checks up often at night. There were times when Kali fell asleep, resting her head on Pietro. A week after Pietro had woken up Todd finally regained consciousness, by this time Pietro had been released from the infirmary; though his hand was still broken, both of them have healed from their burns but it left scars on them. Kali was sitting in the rec room playing a game against Bobby and Ray. "Tch, so close," Kali mumbled. The three were racing each other in the game. Kali just barely got second place.

Bobby stood up in triumph, "I win! I win!" Ray stood up, he got bored. Bobby and Kali watched Ray leave, "wanna play again?" he asked.

"Nahh," Kali set the controller down on the couch, "I'm gonna see what the others are doing." Kali stood up.

"Kali and Pietro sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes luhhah!" Kali threw the couch cushion at him before leaving the rec room with a red face. Kali wandered down the hallways for what seems like hours. She still had a hard time finding her way around the mansion. An alarm filled the mansion all at once. Kali ran to a window and looked out. It was the hunters again. This time it looked like they brought a whole army of them. From behind her she heard Bobby yell, "hey, Alchemy, let's go!" Kali followed close behind Bobby, Jubilee, and Amara.

Lance, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Wolverine and Jean were already outside and trying to fend off the intruders. The sky went dark, Storm appeared in the sky. She concentrated and formed a hurricane. One of the men short his gun and hit Lance and kitty. A force field type cage appeared around them. Lance tried using his powers, it wouldn't work. Seeing this, Kitty tried to phase herself and Lance through the cage, nothing. Their powers weren't working. They banged their fists on the cage pleading for help. Rogue charged at one, she managed to grab him around his neck, but soon after she dropped the unconscious man his back up fired at her. Capturing her as well. More and more X-Men entered the fight, but the same can be said about the hunters. The X-Men, New Recruits, and Brotherhood fought long and hard. But in the end the Hunters had retreated; not by force, but because they were called back their base. Normally this could have been considered a win to the X-Men, but too many of them were captured. Among them were Bobby, Jubilee, Tabby, Ray, Roberto, Rahne, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, Kitty, Fred, and Lance.

The brotherhood looked over at each other. The Brotherhood is a family, the Brotherhood stays together. Two members were captured and taken away. They have to save them, but how? Those two were the only ones who didn't have a broken bone or still healing from the Danger Room training. They didn't know how they were going to do it, but they were going to save their brothers, no matter what.

Day had passed and there was nothing anyone could do but sit around while the professor tried to locate the hunters hide out. Pietro, Kali, and Todd had been spending the days devising a plan. "This is pointless man." Todd finally said in defeat. "We don't even know where they look 'em." Pietro looked over to him. He had a point.

Professor X, with Hank and Jean closely behind him, entered the room where all the other mutants had been waiting. "We don't quite have an area pin pointed, but we do have a general area." He skimmed the small group of remaining mutants. "But we're going to need help if we're going to pull this one off." The professor had a certain mutant in mind, but he couldn't decide if this mutant was going to help or hurt the cause.

Dun dun dun! =) Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Next chapter I'm going to add Wanda, so that's something to look forward to. While you wait for me to review, go ahead and press that review button and write something. It will only take a second, and besides, I know you want to.

Now, I'm off to go watch "The Hex Factor" for ideas.

3~Pietro-4-Eva


	11. Not So Friendly Union

Authors Note:

Woot! Chapter 11. :] Enjoy and don't forget to review… those make me happy. =p Sorry about the format in some chapters. Every time I fix it, after a while it just gets all screwy again. This chapter I finally get to add the Scarlet Witch!

Not So Friendly Reunion

Charles left the remaining mutants in the mansion while he retrieved the new mutant. He had always promised her a place in the mansion when she got her anger under control. But desperate times calls for desperate measures; they need all the help they can get. Charles made his way into the Asylum. The small strict looking lady at the front desk looked up at him, "Come to see Ms. Maximoff again Mr. Xavier?"

The professor smiled politely, "Actually, I'm also checking her out of here too. She is going to stay with me in my institute from now on." The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing, out of all the people locked up in this particular asylum, Wanda was the most mentally unstable. She looked through her computer to retrieve Wanda's information. Once found she skimmed the info that showed up along with a picture of her.

_Name: Wanda_

_Last Name: Maximoff_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 16 Years_

_Marital Status: None_

_Family: _

_Father- Erik Lehnsherr_

_Siblings- Pietro Maximoff (Brother)_

_Mother- unknown (deceased)_

_Brought in by: Erik Lehnsherr_

_Years in captivity: 9 years_

_Additional Details:_

_Wanda is a very unstable mutant. She is prone to moments of excessive anger, there are no signs of any form of mental illness; doctors are still testing. Psychologists who have done tests show her anger is originated from locked up captivity at a young age. Tests also show her mutant powers are amplified by anger, and so, she is kept in a special confinement cell. Any security guards and doctors who deal with this patient must use the up most care in insuring she is tied up in her straight jacket at all times. Some anger triggers found were the mentioning of her family, being taken out of her confinement cell, and excess testing. Doctors must be aware of how much is too much testing or she will lash out. Wanda is aloud to have only two visitors at a time. Examinations have shown that she has not improved on dealing with her anger since she first had arrived. It seems as though her father has no intention to check her out. At the moment the only person who is aloud to check her out, other than family, is Mr. Charles Xavier. Under no circumstances is anyone else aloud to check her out, for this girl is a threat to anyone she comes in contact with. Handle Ms. Maximoff with a great deal of care._

After reading Wanda's report, the front desk woman looked over at Xavier and said, "She seems pretty unstable. Is she really ready to leave here and be in the real world?"

Once again Xavier smiled, "Thank you for the concern, but I believe Wanda is ready and has plenty of control over her anger." This is possibly the biggest lie the professor has ever said. The truth is, Wanda has very limited control over her anger, though she does seem to be trying; the professor couldn't imagine how she will react seeing her brother Pietro for the first time in nine years. He was sure she wouldn't be able to control her anger towards her brother and he was sure she will most likely lash out at him.

A tall guard entered the waiting room, "Mr. Xavier," he called out. Xavier made his way to the guard, "come this way please." He led Professor Xavier down long twisting halls till he got to a dull grey looking room. The room was small, it had many heavy locks on it, and the room had only 1 small barred window.

Wanda struggled with two guards in her straight jacket. She didn't want to walk to anymore rooms for the day, she wanted to get out of her straight jacket. Xavier signaled to the guards to leave. Wanda looked at the professor. He could see a large amount of anger in her eyes. He leaned forward a bit, "How are you Wanda?"

Wanda scowled at him and bitterly answered, "I'm here, what do you think."

"Not for long." he informed her.

She looked at the Professor in shock, "What did you just say?" Her voice still sounded cold and bitter; but there was also signs of excitement in her tone.

"I'm checking you out of here and enrolling you into my institute like I've promised I'd someday do." Xavier replied. He could tell Wanda didn't believe him. "But I need you to do me a favor. I'm letting you out of here, so I ask only one thing from you. One you may not be happy when I take you home, I'm asking you to control your anger." He was in fact thinking about when she would see Pietro at the institute.

Wanda looked down, "Yes, whatever, just get me out of here." At this point Wanda felt like she would do anything to get out of the straight jacket, to get out of the locked rooms, to get out of the asylum which she had been lock in for most of her life. Xavier called in a guard. When the guard entered he asked him to remove Wanda's straight jacket. The officer hesitated, but finally removed it with trembling hands. Xavier led Wanda to the exit. Her heart raced as they got closer. She couldn't believe it, she was finally leaving. Sparks of electricity occasionally zapped the walls as she walked, getting stronger the closer she got to her freedom.

Wanda looked around when she got outside. Some of the things looked the same from when she first checked in. _When she first checked in_. Her father checked her in. He and her brother abandoned her in this hell. Her temper flared as she thought about it. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes tightly as she thought of that dark and rainy night. Her brother turning his head away from Wanda, like leaving her in the asylum was nothing. Her father, on the other hand, watched her get dragged in as she tried breaking free from the men's grip; screaming out for her father to change his mind and come get her in his arms. But he didn't. And she hated him for it.

A hand touched Wanda's as she broke from her memory. She no longer saw her father and brother in the rain watching her disappear out of their lives. Instead she saw the professor's kindly face. She took several deep breaths trying to calm down. She intended to keep her promise to him and try not to get angry.

They arrived at the institute. She looked at it through the large barred gate. This was her new home. Xavier led her to the front door. He opened it and invited Wanda in. Wanda and Xavier were in the room alone. He closed his eyes and used telepathy to invite everyone in the mansion to come over.

Hank and Evan entered the room from one side. Hank was talking to Evan about his responsibilities, as he is the only X-Man left, he had to watch over the new recruits. Sam, Amara, and Jamie entered through another room. They looked anxiously at the new girl. Todd, Kali and Pietro entered from upstairs.

"Wanda!" Pietro called out in fear.

Wanda's head quickly looked up at Pietro. "Pietro!" She gritted her teeth. Her hands lit up blue as random objects flew around the room and then all flew over to the three upstairs. They took cover down low, covering their heads with their hands. The new recruits backed off nearly heading into another room.

Xavier lightly grabbed onto Wanda's shoulder. He used telepathy to relay her a message. 'Wanda, stop this right now. Yes, your brother is here, I'm sure you are very angry at him right now. But remember what I told you before you left. You must control your anger.' Wanda refused to back off. Xavier had no other choice. He concentrated on Wanda. After a few minutes Wanda stopped and collapsed onto the floor. Beast walked over and picked her up. He led her to a nearby bedroom and laid her down. Then he returned to the front room.

Pietro sped down the stairs to Xavier. "Are you nuts?" he asked, "Wanda shouldn't be out! She just attacked me and my teammates." There was a slight emphasis under 'me'.

"I know you are concerned Pietro. Just give her some time. I'm sure she will calm down. She wasn't expecting to see you here." Pietro looked down at him in disbelief. Kali hurried down the stairs as Todd just jumped off from the railing.

"Was that your sister you were telling me about?" Kali asked. Pietro nodded.

"Sister?" Todd started, "The way she acted when she saw you I was about to ask if she was one of your exs man."

Pietro couldn't believe his little twin sister was here. He was terrified out of his mind. But he knew what he had to do. He had to apologize and clear up what happened that night when she was dragged into the asylum. Maybe he would do it when she woke up. Hours later everyone was off doing their own thing while Pietro continued to wait for his sister to wake. His heart raced faster than usual when he heard his sister getting up from the bed and turning the door knob. Pietro was about to get up and run, but he forced himself not to. Wanda was here to stay and there's nothing he could do about it. This was something that had to be done. She has to know how he felt about he being abandoned.

Wanda glared when she saw her brother waiting on the couch. Her hands started glowing blue again. Pietro quickly raced up to her before she could do anything. He grabbed her hands, "Wait," he started. Wanda took a deep breath and the glowing slowly but surely vanished. Pietro let go. "Wanda I want to let you know how sorry I am. I want to start new and forget about the past. I didn't want you to leave, honestly I didn't." As he went on Wanda felt almost felt like she was getting angrier and angrier as Pietro went on. "Okay?" he asked.

She stepped forward and looked at him in the eye, "I can never forgive you, _dear brother of mine." _Pietro looked off to the side. There it is! He did it again! He turned away from her, just like he did back then. Wanda got angry. "I will never forgive you!" She screamed as her hands lit up in a familiar blue color and pietro was slammed against the wall. He yelped in pain. It still hurt even though the burns were nearly gone. His eyes filled up with tears, he closed his eyes trying to keep it in.

Kali rushed up to Wanda. She grabbed her arm as she pleaded, "Please stop! You're hurting him!"

"He deserves every bit of pain he gets," Wanda argued back not backing down from her attack on Pietro. Kali's grip tightened.

Kali rushed in front of Wanda, "I said stop it!"

Wanda's icy blue eyes looked at her, "Why do you defend him? He doesn't deserve any kind of kindness from anyone."

Kali's now fiery red eyes met her cold gaze, she wasn't going to back off, "There was nothing Pietro could do about it! The past is the past, I'm sure if he could go back and change things he would. But y'know, he taught me you cant go back and change things no matter how much you want to." Her eyes filled up with tears as she thought about her brother, "Don't make this like my brother, he's dead, it's too late for me to talk it through with him and get his forgiveness. But it's not too late for you two." Kali flinched when Pietro let out another painful yell.

Wanda glared at Kali, "he wanted me gone! I can never forgive that."

Kali shot a glare at her, "Not true! He didn't want you to leave. You have to believe me, he really didn't." Her voice hinted at signs of desperation. Wanda released her hex on Pietro. "Keep him out of my sight from now on." She demanded in a harsh tone. He abruptly left.

Kali rushed to Pietro, "are you okay Pie?" Pietro moaned in pain. She helped him up and took him to the infirmary. Hank wasn't around. Kali led him to a seat and helped him sit down. He gritted his teeth as the pain ran throughout his body. Kali looked around the room for the pain killers. At that moment her attention turned to her hand that was on Pietro's back. There was blood on it. She helped Pietro out of his shirt. She knelt down as she looked at his back. There was a large scar from the burn and a deep cut from Wanda's hex. Kali put her hand lightly on his back she ran her fingers down to the bottom of the scar, that scar was all her fault. If Pietro didn't cover over her he would have been in a lot less pain. She stood and looked for gauze. She found some and wrapped up the gash. She put the gauze away and approached Pietro. "You okay?"

He looked up at her, "Wanda would have killed me if you weren't there." Kali's blue eyes filled up with tears, she was happy Pietro was safe now. She hugged him and he hugged back. "You even convinced her."

Kali freed herself from Pietro's hug, "What?" she asked.

"Obviously she believed you at least a little when you said I didn't want her to leave. Or she wouldn't have stopped." Kali could tell he was grateful; she could hear it in his voice. Pietro let out a sigh of relief.

"Give her time Pie. She will forgive you one day."

Yep, that's it for the chapter. Too bad there was no long sappy speech and Wanda ends up completely forgiving Pietro. I think that would have been much to OOC to be Wanda. Will Pietro be killed by his vengeful sister before the rescue to save the X-Men and the Brotherhood? What will become of the hunters? Where will the Brotherhood go after this is all over? Is Wanda and X-Men or a member of the Brotherhood? Well you got to read to find out of course! And while you're at it you should review. :3 Cuz those make me happy.


End file.
